Journey To The New Life
by js2801
Summary: This is the sequel to story 'You and Me'. It's a post-Hogwarts fic. Harry and Hermione got together in their seventh ter graduating from Hogwarts, they are looking forward to a new life together. But will it be as easy, as it looks?Read and review.
1. After the first night together

**Author's Note:- ****Hey guys!...**** I am back with the sequel to my story 'YOU AND ME'. It was so difficult to write this first chapter. It's kind of a prologue..You may feel a bit disappointed with it…. But I am really hoping against all hopes that you would like it….So here we go on the eventful trip to the life of Harry and Hermione after the night they got together.**

* * *

><p><em>Harry grinned back at her. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. He leaned towards her. "Just you and me." He whispered in her ear and crushed his lips to hers holding her tightly, almost lifting her from the floor. They both continued to kiss each other, exploring each other. They spent most of the night at astronomy tower kissing and talking about their future and life that was waiting for them outside Hogwarts.<em>

_They both were happy to finally find the love of their life especially with each other._

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>After the first night together<strong>

Harry and Hermione were still on the Astronomy Tower. It was almost dawn time. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice time.

Harry was lying on his back and Hermione was lying next to him resting her head on Harry's chest. Hermione had cast cushioning charm on the floor. So they both were resting on the floor in each other's arms.

Hermione shivered a bit.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked rubbing Hermione's arms.

"I think your warming charm is wearing off." Hermione said getting into seating position. She looked at her watch to check the time.

"My goodness" Hermione exclaimed "Its almost 5. We better get back to the common room." Hermione said while standing up. She looked down at Harry. He was looking at her with a lazy grin.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

Harry just kept grinning as he got into seating position. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her towards him. She landed on his lap in an awkward position.

"You know I never got to kiss you for last an hour or so." Harry whispered in her ear in husky voice.

Hermione shuddered though it was not from the cold morning but Harry's warm breath.

"Who's stopping you then?" Hermione whispered back looking at Harry's emerald green eyes which were staring back at her keenly.

Harry didn't need any other invitation. He pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her. Both of them were kissing avidly, trying to pour their feelings into it. They both pulled back when breathing finally became a necessary issue.

"Wow" Hermione said and Harry nodded in agreement. They both were breathless and dazed by kissing. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I think we should move now or we will be caught by filch or Mrs. Norris." Hermione said.

Harry kissed her head. "You are right." He said.

They both got up and left together after removing the charms they had performed earlier. They flown back to the common room on Harry's broomstick with Hermione clinging tightly to Harry of course.

* * *

><p>"Finally we made it." Harry said with relief as he sat on the couch. There was no fire in the fireplace. Hermione sat next to him. Harry draped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.<p>

Harry yawned. He was tired but he didn't want to let Hermione go yet.

"We should better get back to dormitories before anyone come down here." Hermione said looking at tired Harry.

"Hmmm…" Harry said, closing his eyes. Hermione laughed at this. She elbowed Harry.

"Come on Harry. Don't make me drag you to the dormitory." She said with teasing smile.

Harry opened his eyes ad looked at Hermione. He made a face as though if he was in deep thought.

"Hmmm…You know if you drag me to your dormitory I wouldn't mind it at all." Harry replied suggestively.

Hermione blushed profusely at what Harry was suggesting. She hit his arm shyly. "You pervert." She said. Harry simply laughed at her innocent response. He kissed her lightly.

He got up and offered his hand to Hermione who took it without any hesitation. He led her to the staircase going to girls' dormitory. He took her in his arms and kissed her slowly, lazily. They had kissed quite a few times since they got together last night, still it wasn't enough. Doesn't matter how many times he kissed Hermione he just couldn't get enough of her. She was intoxicating; he almost couldn't remember his own name. How had he managed last six years with her without kissing her?

Hermione felt almost drugged by Harry's kisses. She had heard other girls who had previously dated Harry, talking about his kissing abilities. She always got upset about this because at that time she always thought that he would never return her feelings. But now that she was in his arms she could tell that He was a skilled kisser, she knew it now. She knew if today Harry snog her senseless in the middle of Great Hall in front of whole student and teacher population, she would be no way able to resist him.

Finally Harry pulled back. Looking at Hermione's dreamy expression he felt his heart stop. She was the most beautiful sight with flushed skin glowing in the dim light, dreamy eyes, unruly hair giving her an untamed look; she was the most seductive vision he had ever seen.

"See you back in few hours love." Harry said while looking into chocolate brown orbs.

Hermione blinked in confusion and then she remembered where they were. She smiled at him shyly. She kissed him softly on his cheek. "See you in a few." She whispered back. She stepped back from his embrace, as much reluctantly as Harry was about letting her go.

Harry turned to leave when Hermione called him back.

"Harry" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Harry said turning around. He was few steps away from Hermione. Hermione covered those steps in a fluid motion and hugged Harry tightly. Harry was surprised at this but then returned the hug just as fiercely.

After some time Hermione pulled back. "What was that for?" Harry asked surprisingly.

Hermione just shrugged. "Just felt like doing it. And I love you so much more than anything else in this world." She replied.

"I love you too, more than anything else." He said with heartfelt voice.

And finally they both went to their respective dormitories.

* * *

><p>Everyone was asleep when Harry went back to the dormitory. It was Sunday today so probably everyone was going to sleep in. He put his broomstick back into the trunk and threw himself back into the bed. He was lying on his back looking at the ceiling.<p>

He just couldn't believe what happened last night. He and Hermione were together. Hermione was his girlfriend now. He regretted for taking Hermione for almost granted. He never really thought that one day Hermione could leave him. He always thought that she would always be with him. But fortunately he realized about his feelings for her in time. With that thought on his mind he drifted to dreamless sleep.

"Harry, get up." Ron said shaking Harry from his deep slumber. It was 8 in the morning and Harry and Ron were the only ones in the dormitory.

"Mmmm…Lemme sleep." Harry grumbled pushing Ron's hand away.

"Harry, get up and tell me what happened last night." Ron said.

"Last night" Harry murmured confusingly and then everything came back to his mind.

"Hermione" Harry spoke her name softly. He sat up and looked at Ron. Ron was looking at him expectantly.

Harry smiled lazily at him remembering what happened last night. "Yes" was the only thing he said to Ron. Ron despite being slow at times or probably lots of times immediately understood what the meaning of _Yes_ was_._

"Yes, I knew it." Ron said triumphantly. "So what did she tell you?" Ron asked curiously sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"She said that she loved me too, did since fourth year." Harry said in thoughtful voice.

"Wow" Ron said. They both were silent for few minutes.

"Holy shit" Harry exclaimed "Its 8, I have to meet Hermione." Harry said jumping from the bed. After getting fresh and taking a quick shower, Harry and Ron went downstairs to the common room.

Hermione was already there sitting on the couch near the fireplace and reading a book as usual.

"Hey" Harry said sitting next to her. And Ron sat on other side of her.

Before Hermione could reply, Ron spoke in between "Please do anything but don't kiss him in front of me." And then he made gagging sound. Hermione's eyes widened at this and next she started to hit him with the book she was reading.

"You jerk" she said in reprimanding voice, but her eyes were shining with mirth.

"Ouch …ouch...Harry, get her off me." Ron moaned. But Harry was in no mood. He was enjoying the show a lot.

Finally Hermione calmed down a bit. "That's what you get for being cheeky with me." She said maddeningly. Harry was still laughing. As his laugh subsided, he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Sorry Hermione but its fun to tease you." Ron said ruefully.

Finally Hermione smiled. "It's ok." She said. Harry and Ron, both were shocked.

"What no angry retorts? Harry is surely having a great effect on you." Ron commented with a chuckle.

"Just shut up Ron. I don't make angry retorts." Hermione replied with a disgruntled look.

"Sure, mate whatever you are doing, just keep it up." Ron said looking towards Harry. They both shared a laugh as Harry squeezed Hermione's shoulder for calming her down.

"Ok now, enough of my leg pulling. Ron don't you want to go for breakfast." Hermione said raising her eyebrows at Ron.

Ron suddenly jumped from his seat. "Oh yes, we should quickly make it to Great Hall, otherwise everything would be finished by the time we make it there. I am starving." Ron said in dramatic tone and made his way towards portrait hole.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's love for food. They both get up from their place and followed Ron outside common room.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked Hermione. Harry and Hermione were standing outside Great Hall. Ron had already gone in, as he was extremely hungry.<p>

"No" Hermione replied "Now come on, let's go in and make a blast." Hermione said offering her hand to Harry. Harry grinned at her.

"That's my girl." Harry said taking her hand and pulling her close. They both entered Great Hall. Everyone was busy chattering. Harry and Hermione made their way towards Ron who was busy eating. Slowly chatter stopped. Everyone's eyes were now following Harry and Hermione's joint hands. They both sat in front of Ron.

That's how their first day of getting together started and next couple of days passed. Others kept pointing at them. Many of them came and congratulated them for getting together. Many said that they were not surprised to see them together. They were expecting them to get together for a very long time.

But that was not the end of problems for Hermione. She was getting envious glances from most of the girls, especially Harry's previous girlfriends. Only thing that calmed Hermione's nerves was that Harry was there with her. He never left her alone to face all those brutes.

* * *

><p>Harry had never been happier in his life before. It was a pure delight for him to be with Hermione, to look at her, to touch her, to hug her, to kiss her… to love her. It all came naturally to him, as though if he was doing this for years. Every day he loved her more and more. His heart always swelled with pride and giddiness whenever he was with her. One thing Harry found about Hermione was that it was very difficult to resist her. She was very tempting for him even if she wasn't intending to do so.<p>

They never flaunted their relationship in front of others. Hermione wasn't very comfortable in having intimate moments with harry in open. Harry respected her wishes. He wanted her to be completely comfortable and assured in their relationship.

They would spend lots of time together alone. They would walk around the lake, study in the library, spend nights at astronomy tower and so on. These moments were best moments for Harry. He also loved to tease her and surprise her. She always fell for it. One of his favorite moments was one that happened in the library where it was Hermione who surprised him or more accurately shocked him.

_Hermione was in the library. It was empty except her and Madam Pince. Almost everyone was in the great Hall for their breakfast. She had already finished it before others arrived. She was looking for a book in one of the rack. Suddenly she felt a hand around her waist and being pulled against a firm chest._

_Hermione was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth._

"_Shhh….." said a husky voice whispered in her ear and then hand was removed from her mouth. Hermione shivered a bit. It was a familiar scent coming for her abductor's body. Touch was memorable and warm. She didn't felt scared but safe in the arms of her abductor. She knew who it was. It was Harry. _

_Since they had started going out, Harry had become very mischievous with her. He would tease her, prank her but he loved her more. She loved those little pranks, which most of the time ended with passionate kissing, one of the best part about their relationship. But now was the time to give him test of his own medicine._

"_What are you doing here? If my boyfriend found us here in this position, we both would be in trouble." Hermione said in urgent voice. Harry, standing behind her went rigid. He was under impression that Hermione didn't know who it was._

"_You boyfriend?" Harry asked in gruff voice, to hide his actual voice._

"_Yes, Harry, my boyfriend." Hermione said. She still hadn't turned around. "He's so clueless." Hermione continued with a laugh. _

_Harry's grip tightened around her. Hermione smiled at this. But she went on with it._

"_I missed you so much. These days, you even don't have time for me." She said in a voice as though if she was disappointed._

_Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Hermione was seeing somebody else behind his back. No, that was not possible. But then what was it. Why was she speaking like this? And suddenly it hit him like tons of heavy bricks._

"_Shit!" Harry shouted._

_Hermione knew he had finally figured it out and started laughing. Harry turned her around and looked at her laughing face. One moment she was in his arms and next moment Harry had her pressed against the wall next to the rack. He had one arm around her waist and other arm was resting against the wall near to Hermione's head. He was almost hovering over her, his forehead touching hers._

"_Why you little witch….playing with me." Harry said teasingly looking deep in her eyes. Hermione shivered at the look in his eyes. She felt as though if she would just melt right then and there. She composed herself with difficulty. _

"_Well it all was your doing; I was just playing my part." Hermione said in mock voice._

"_Well you surely had me there. Don't ever do that again. You almost gave me scare." Harry said in stern voice but corner of his lips were already moving upward."But it was funny. If it wouldn't have been me at the receiving end, I would have surely enjoyed it." Harry added with a chuckle. _

_Hermione gave him an apologetic smile and kissed him softly. Soon their slow kissed turned into a snog fest. As they were at the back side of the library, there were almost nil chances that they would be caught by librarian. _

_Finally Hermione pulled back and looked in the Harry's emerald eyes. How much she loved his eyes. She always felt like he could see in her soul with those intense, penetrating eyes._

"_I Love you" Hermione said her voice full of emotions._

_Harry kissed her forehead. "I love you too." he said._

* * *

><p>Days passed quickly for the trio. NEWTS had finally arrived. All the seventh years were frantic. Theseexams were going to decide their future<em>. <em>They were putting everything in their preparation.

It was one of the evenings during their exam days. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room and were preparing for their DADA exam.

"Ron, is that your owl?" Hermione said pointing towards one of the closed window in the common room. Both Harry and Ron looked towards the window. An owl was knocking on the glass of the closed window with its beak.

"Yeah, its pig." Ron said getting up. He went towards the window, opened it and took his owl in. A letter was attached to the owl's leg. Ron took the letter and owl flew back outside the window and towards owlery.

Ron came back and sat onto his empty seat. He opened the letter and read it quickly.

"Wow" Ron said in loud but surprised voice.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"It's from mom. Bill is getting married to fleur this August." Ron said happily. "And mom has made it compulsory for both of you to stay at Burrow till the wedding. So you guys are coming straight to Burrow with me after we finish the school." Ron finished.

"That's great news Ron." Harry said. "It would be the first time I would attend any marriage."

"You would love it; it's very different from marriages in muggle world." Hermione said.

"But Ron I won't be able to come straight to Burrow. I would go home first. You know I have been away from my parents for so long, first war and then our final year. I would like to spend some time with them as well but I would be at Burrow few days before marriage." Hermione said.

"No problems Hermione. I would write back to mom, explaining everything." Ron replied.

Finally their exams were over. And they were going to step in outside world. They were traveling though the Hogwarts express for the last time. When they reached the station Weasleys were already at the station to receive them and so were Hermione's parents. Hermione's parents were very happy to meet Weasleys and Harry.

Harry was disappointed that Hermione wasn't coming to Burrow with them. But she promised to be there soon. Finally she kissed Harry and left with her parents.

Harry never felt so free before. Now he had a whole life in front of him to plan with Hermione with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>**: -GUYS REVIEW IT. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR DISLIKE IT. YOU KNOW IT HELPS IN CONTINUING THE FIC...RESPONSE..**

** I have changed the time of Bill and Fleur's wedding. In this fic they would be getting married after the war.**

**I have checked the chapter thrice after writing it. If you find grammatical or spelling mistakes or missing words...apologies….**

**It's the first time I am writing a sequel…So tell me what you think of it…Did you like it….And I haven't shown anything about Ginny or Luna…and not much about Ron either…But in later chapters there will be….Just be with me on this new journey…**

**And yes don't forget to REVIEW…its important…BYE for now..**


	2. Back to The Burrow

**Author's Note**

**According to the prequel 'You and Me' of this fic, Trio were looking for Horcruxes during their seventh year, so when they started their seventh year in Hogwarts they were 18. And I have changed Hermione's birth year.**

**Harry's Birthday: - 31st July 1980**

**Hermione's Birthday: - 19th September 1980**

**Ron's Birthday: - 1st March 1980**

**And yes, before you start, it's a rule that you should leave a REVIEW for this fic….haha..Just joking ….just nice to know what you think and feel about this fic so far. Tell me through your reviews...**

_Harry was disappointed that Hermione wasn't coming to The Burrow with them. But she promised to be there soon. Finally she kissed Harry and left with her parents._

_Harry never felt so free before. Now he had a whole life in front of him to plan with Hermione with him._

**Back to The Burrow**

"Harry dear, you can take twins' room as they now stay in flat above their shop." Molly Weasley said.

Weasleys and Harry had just apparated to Burrow from the King's Cross Station after Grangers left. Burrow wasn't that crowded as of now. Right now only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ron, Harry and Ginny were going to stay at Burrow. Guests were not going to arrive till 3 days before wedding. Wedding was to take place on 16th of August which was still more than a month away. Only Fleur and her family were going to arrive a week before wedding.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I don't mind sharing with Ron." Harry said politely.

"Yeah mom, we have no problem." Ron said.

"Ok then, both of you put your trunks in the room and I'll make something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said and left for kitchen

With that Mrs. Weasley left for the kitchen. Ginny had already taken her trunk to her room.

Once both boys and their trunks were in the room, they both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Two beds were already placed there for both of them as Harry always shared the room with Ron whenever he was at Burrow. They both sat on their beds.

"I just don't believe it; we won't be going to Hogwarts anymore, at least not as students." Ron said with odd quiver in his voice as he tried to control his laugh.

"Yeah, I am going to miss it." Harry said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Have you ever thought, what would Hermione do, there will be no homework?" Ron said with a chuckle.

"Don't say it in front of her or she will turn you into a pygmy puff." Harry said in laughing voice.

Ron shuddered at the imagination that formed in his mind at Harry's words. "True…" Ron said.

Harry again started laughing. "I just wish Hermione would come here soon." Harry said lying on bed on his back while intertwining his fingers behind his head.

"Don't worry lover boy, it's just a few days." Ron said teasingly.

Before Harry could say anything there was a knock on the door. Door opened and Ginny peeked inside.

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked.

Harry quickly sat up at looked at her. "Yeah, sure." Harry said quickly because by the expression on Ron's face, he knew that Ron would have said no straightaway.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said diffidently as she sat next to him on his bed.

Despite being in the same year Ginny didn't spend much time with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She had her own group of friends. So usually there was '_nothing too close'_ kind of friendship between Harry and Ginny. Though now Ginny was able to talk to Harry without hesitation, sometimes she was still a bit awkward and timid around him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked rudely.

"What's your problem? I was just here for some company." Ginny replied scornfully.

"Well guess what, we don't need any company." Ron replied with a sneer.

"Ron, don't be a jerk. Ginny you are welcome here." Harry interrupted as he was in no mood to get in between siblings' fight. To get stuck between Ron and Hermione's fights was enough for him for a life time.

Ginny smirked at Ron.

"So Harry, how are you feeling, now that Hogwarts life is over?" Ginny asked touching Harry's hand lightly. Harry pulled his hand, slightly away from Ginny's. As it was an unconscious action on the part of Harry, he didn't notice a flicker of disappointment that passed through Ginny's eyes.

Harry just shrugged." I'll miss it. But that's life, we have to move on. At least now I can live my life with Hermione without any threat hanging over my head." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, of course." Ginny said while deep in thought.

Door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in. "Are you three ready to eat?" She asked in motherly tone.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied before Ron or Ginny could reply and followed Mrs. Weasley who was already going out of the room. Ron and Ginny followed.

Three of them sat on kitchen table and ate. They chatted about their last year at Hogwarts, about the wedding, about how they were going to spend their time before they start to work.

Harry missed Hermione like hell. He along with Ron and Hermione had already got the apparition license before they started their seventh year. Harry wanted to apparate to Hermione's place but he couldn't. Harry wasn't in touch with Hermione. He got just one letter from her, 2 days after they departed at King's cross. It said that she was going out of country for some time. Currently Hermione wasn't in England. She had gone to France with her parents to attend the wedding of a distant relative. Harry became very sad when he got her letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? You must think it's been just 2 days since we last met but to me it feels like ages. I already miss you so much. Oh god! I just feel like crying while I am writing this letter. I wish you were here with me. I know it sound cliché but I couldn't help it. I love you so much._

_You won't believe what happened here. Mom already knows that we are together. I didn't tell her anything, really I promise. She just knew it. I don't know how but she said that I looked different from how I looked earlier. She said that I looked HAPPY. Well that's not a wrong conclusion. I am always happiest when I am with you._

_Dad had a fit that his only daughter had grown up so much that she had started dating. He had started lecturing me but mom interrupted. Thanks to her, I didn't get a boyfriend speech._

_But that's not the end of the story. Mom interrupted dad but she asked me to be careful. Can you believe her, it's not that we have, you know done that yet. God! I am blushing and giggling now. You are now turning me into one of those giggling schoolgirl now._

_You know I would like you to meet them, but only if you are comfortable. If you don't want to, it's ok. But I am sure they would love you. Mom already adores you._

_Now the depressing part is that I won't be able to write you again at least not frequently. You see, I am going to France with my parents to attend the wedding of a distant relative. But I'll be at The Burrow during last week of July on 27th. I just hope these days would pass away quickly so that I could feel your arms around me and your kisses once again._

_You know, now that I am reading this letter again, I think you make me feel so sappy but a good kind of sappy._

_Tell Hi to Ron, Luna and Ginny and tell all the Weasleys and Luna that I miss them all._

_I love you._

_Yours forever_

_Hermione_

_P.S.:- Don't reply to this letter as I would already be in France by the time you read it. I miss you so much. I love you so so so much._

Harry had read the letter again and again. He laughed at what happened between Hermione and her parents. He was sad but also felt a little bit cheered up as he knew Hermione would be back on 27th.

End of the July was approaching fast. There were still 3 days for Hermione to arrive. Harry, Ron and Ginny would spend most of their time at Burrow. Sometimes Luna would join them as well. But that time Ron would disappear with her to someplace. This would leave Harry and Ginny alone. They had become very good friends, just like Harry and Ron.

"Sometimes they act like bunnies." Ginny commented as Ron left with Luna again to wherever they always went.

"Ha ha…true, but you also leave no stone unturned while pulling his leg." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah...so what to do now? It's just you and me." Ginny asked looking at Harry.

"I don't know, you tell." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go for a walk." Ginny suggested.

"Ok" Harry said.

"Great" Ginny said with excitement and grabbed Harry's hand to drag him away from the front door where they were sitting on the front steps.

Just then they heard a 'POP' sound ahead of them on the road. They could see two figures appearing on the road. They couldn't see who they were as they were still a bit far. As they both came nearer, Harry recognized them. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. At one side Harry was happy to see them while on other side Ginny was scowling as she saw who was coming.

It seem like the approaching figures had seen him and Ginny.

"Harry" Hermione shouted with excitement as she came running towards Harry. Harry smiled wider as Hermione hugged him tightly. Harry quickly pulled his hand away from Ginny and hugged Hermione with same fierce passion as he gathered her in his arms. He almost lifted her off the ground.

After some time they both pulled apart but Harry still held her in his arms. He stared at her for few seconds. "H…How?" Harry stammered. He still couldn't believe she was actually here.

Hermione grinned at him. She pulled back and took hold of his hand.

"Hi Ginny" Hermione said cheerfully looking at Ginny.

"Hi" Ginny replied shortly. But Hermione didn't seem to notice in her euphoria.

"You won't believe whom I saw in France. I ran into Remus and Tonks. We were in Paris when I saw them. They were there on vacation. I also saw Teddy; he looks like Remus except his eyes which are same as Tonks'. I just couldn't believe my luck. I convinced my parents to let me come back here early. Remus is an Auror so he had international license for apparition. He apparated me to Mr. Weasley's office and went back to Paris. Then Mr. Weasley brought me here." Hermione said all this in one breath.

"Breath Hermione" Mr. Weasley remarked with a chuckle as he reached near to where Harry, Hermione and Ginny were standing.

"Come on Ginny, let's go inside." Mr. Weasley said as he moved towards the front door with the intention of leaving the young couple alone.

"Yeah dad." Ginny said in detached tone. She followed Arthur inside.

Hermione started to move towards the front door but Harry pulled her back and dragged her to the side away from the front door so that others couldn't see them. As soon as they were out of sight Harry pressed his lips to Hermione's.

Soon Hermione was kissing him back. It started as a slow and tender kiss. Hermione felt a tongue on her lips asking for entrance. She immediately opened her mouth welcoming the warmth of Harry. They continued to kiss for a long time with short breaks. Hermione could feel Harry's fingers on lower her back inside her shirt making small circles. Hermione's legs were getting weak. She felt as though if she was drugged and would fall anytime.

Sensing that Hermione was trembling a bit, Harry tightened his grip around her and pressed her to the nearest wall, while not breaking their kiss. His lips left hers and travelled to her jaw and neck. Hermione arched against him and let out a guttural moan.

"Oh God Harry" Hermione said breathlessly as Harry started kissing her again.

After sometime they both pulled apart. They both were panting due to lack of air.

"I think we should stop or I won't be control myself any longer." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear hoarsely.

Hermione shuddered with pleasure at this. "I think you are right, we better stop. If caught us like this, she's going to put a restrain on us while we are here." Hermione replied teasingly.

"True…" Harry replied with a thoughtful look. But then he grinned at Hermione mischievously which suddenly made Hermione wary. She knew it was a look whenever Harry was planning something which involved her and rule breaking.

Harry gave her a passionate but brief kiss. "What if we do this secretly, it would be so much fun." Harry said in low but passionate voice while looking at Hermione with an alluring look.

Hermione was feeling breathless again. She didn't know how but the way Harry was looking at her this moment had left her winded. She closed her eyes for few seconds breathing deeply.

Once she felt that she could talk, she opened her eyes. "Well it sounds like a very attractive offer Mr. Potter. But sneaking behind Mrs. Weasley's back isn't my favorite plan of having fun." Hermione said in mock formal voice.

"Damn! And here I thought I was being helpful." Harry said in fake disappointing voice.

Hermione chuckled at this and patted Harry on his shoulder. Harry smiled and hugged her once again and then pulled back from her completely. She was a beautiful vision to his eyes. With flushed face, bright eyes and swollen red lips she looked extremely seductive. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her as she straightened her cloths and tied her tangled hair, neatly back into a ponytail. She was wearing a black long sleeve polo shirt and dark blue jeans. It really suited her personality.

According to Harry many girls wore make-up to look pretty but Hermione didn't need all that, she was natural. To be truth Harry always believed, even before he started dating to Hermione that make-up will lessen her beauty instead of enhancing it. And he was glad that Hermione didn't like to wear any make-up either.

Hermione looked at him up and down. She stepped closer to him and straightened his shirt. She ruffled his hair a bit, not that it brought any changes in his already messy hair other than making them look messier.

"Let's go inside." Hermione said taking Harry's hand in her own. Harry nodded at her.

With that they both went inside. Harry led her to the kitchen where Ron, Luna Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting and eating.

"Hermione" Ron said excitedly when he saw her. He got up and hugged her.

"Hey Ron" Hermione said pulling back from Ron. Then she looked at others.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, hi Luna." She greeted both Mrs. Weasley and Luna. Luna smiled as Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Oh Hello Hermione dear, come and join us." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry and Hermione sat next to each other and started eating. Later Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ginny sat together and chatted for a very long time.

Wedding preparations had started and with that Mrs. Weasley was getting more and more frenetic. She was trying to keep a tab of everything, from flowers to food, everything. Harry and Ron hadn't bought their dress robes for the wedding yet. So two days after Hermione arrived they decided to visit Diagon Alley to get their robes along with Hermione, Luna and Ginny.

Harry and Ron made their way to the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were already there. It looked like they had already finished their breakfast and were taking their drinks.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Hermione asked as she sipped from her pumpkin juice.

"Yeah" Ron replied as he filled his plate. Harry sat next to Hermione and gave her a soft kiss; he wanted to take it further but knew it was not the right time and place. They both were lost in each other as they missed Ginny's glare.

Hermione turned back to Ron and Ginny who were sitting in front of Harry and her.

"When would be Luna arriving here?" Hermione asked Ron who was busy in filling his mouth. Harry too filled his plate and started eating.

Ron swallowed his food. "She'll be here in 5 minutes." Ron replied.

Hermione nodded and smiled at Ron. "What?" Ron asked

"You have finally learned not to talk with food in your mouth." Hermione said in amused voice.

Both Harry and Ginny burst out of laughing at this. Ron glared at both of them. He was going to retort but was interrupted by Luna.

"Hi Ron" Luna said dreamily as she came and sat next to Ron.

"Hey Luna." Ron said happily forgetting about what he was going to say to Harry and Ginny. He kissed Luna and then finished his breakfast.

When they all were done with their food, they got up to leave.

"You guys move out, I'll just go and tell mom that we are leaving." Ron said and left to find his mom.

When Ron joined them outside, they apparated straight to Diagon Alley. Firstly they went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Once Harry took out required money out of there and Hermione exchanged her muggle money for wizarding money, they left for shopping. Ron and Ginny had already received their money from Fred and George as a gift for graduating from Hogwarts.

After that they went to Madam Malkin's shop to get their robes. Hermione already brought the dress for her from France, as a gift from her parents. So it was Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna to get the dresses.

While Luna and Ginny were selecting their robes, Hermione helped Ron and Harry with their dress robes. By the time they brought their robes it was already lunch time. They decided to go to Leaky Cauldron to eat something. Once they were full, they went to meet Fred and George. After spending a couple of hours in their shop they finally left for The Burrow.

It was early morning. Everyone was sleeping except a certain brunette. She stepped out of the room she shared with Ginny. Only Hermione could think of getting up so early in the morning. But then today she had a very good reason to get up so early. Today it was 19th birthday of Harry. She was only wearing flannel pajamas and a top. Her hairs were tied in a messy ponytail. And she was holding a thin, long package in her hand.

Hermione quietly made her way to Ron and Harry's room. She peeked inside. Only Harry was there. She smiled to herself. Last night she had asked Luna to stay at Burrow. So after midnight when everyone was already sleeping Ron and Luna went to Percy's old bedroom which was empty. So that left Harry alone in the room. He had asked Hermione to stay with him for the night. But Hermione said no, she said that Ginny would be alone then and it would not look nice.

Early morning light was filtering in the room through the window. She stepped in the room and closed the door without making any noise. She cast a silencing spell on the door and slowly made her way to Harry's bed. She smiled at the sight before her eyes. Harry looked so adorable when he was sleeping.

Harry was lying on his stomach facing towards Hermione's side. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were closed. Messy hair just added more to his charm. And he looked so peaceful. During first seven years of her friendship with Harry she never saw him this peaceful. But for last one year he changed a lot. He became more relaxed and more mischievous. Hermione thought with a smile.

Hermione placed the package near the night stand. She moved her hand through his night black silky locks.

"Harry" Hermione called with soft voice while shaking him lightly.

Harry was in deep sleep. He heard a voice calling him. He also felt someone shaking him.

"Harry" Hermione said again. Harry was such a deep sleeper. It looked like whole house was going to wake up hearing Hermione's voice except Harry himself. But thanks to silencing charms it would not happen today at least.

Finally Harry opened his eyes. He looked at Hermione with sleepy eyes. He smiled goofily at her. He rolled onto his back. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed.

"So you finally decided to join me. I knew you couldn't resist me." Harry said humorously.

Hermione hit him lightly. "You are such a guy." She said while laughing at Harry's lightheartedness. She loved this aspect of Harry so much. It made him look so carefree.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Hermione said softly. She leaned down towards Harry and kissed him tenderly. But Harry had other ideas. He pulled Hermione on top of him and kissed her passionately. He flipped their positions so that she was lying under him. He kissed her leisurely pouring all his love in the kiss.

Hermione was lost in the kiss. She kissed him back as passionately as she could. She never wanted it to stop to eternity. She loved him so much that she didn't know if there was any limit. She had heard and read about fairy tales where girl and boy shared love so deep, where they loved each other for eternity.

But she felt like the love she shared with Harry was something completely different. It felt beyond time and space. It sounded like typical line of some old romantic movie, but that's how Hermione felt. And she knew that Harry shared the same sentiments. She could feel it, in his touch, his kisses, and his love for her.

After a long time they both pulled back. "Now that was a proper birthday kiss." Harry said throatily. Hermione grinned at him.

"Ok now, time for your gift." Hermione said as she got out of bed. She picked the package from the floor and handed it to Harry. Harry sat up and looked at the package. Looking at the package he knew it was a flying broomstick.

"You got me a broomstick." Harry said in surprised voice. As far as he knew Hermione never liked flying and it was completely unexpected that she would get him a broomstick as a gift, even if she had given him Broomstick Servicing Kit back for his 13th birthday.

"Open it." Hermione said. Harry opened the package. Inside was a battered old broomstick. By the look of it looked very old. It looked like a very old version of Nimbus. Harry looked at Hermione with questioning look on his face.

"See it properly." Hermione said. Harry checked the broom properly, and then he found the reason why it was a gift for him. _James Potter_ was engraved on the broomstick.

Harry looked at Hermione with awe. "It was your dad's favorite broom. He played many matches on it while he was in school. I got it from Remus." Hermione explained.

"Thank you" Harry said while looking at broom, his voice full of emotions. Hermione squeezed his hand.

Day passed quickly for Harry. He got many gifts from his friends and teachers from Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had arranged a small birthday party for Harry. Many of his teachers and friends were there. All the Weasleys, Fleur, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin and Dennis Creevy, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Kingsley and many others were there at the party. There were games, dance, food, drinks and a huge snitch shaped cake made by Mrs. Weasley. It was a very cheerful party.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Fred and George were making pranks and even managed to try one of their new products on Snape. He was furious and would have cursed the twins if Dumbledore hadn't interrupted in between.

Finally around 10 everyone left. They all made their way to their beds. When Harry reached to his bed, there was a note for him.

_Harry_

_It's time for your second gift. Meet me in the backyard at 11:15._

_Love_

_Hermione_

Harry had forgotten about his second gift. He was excited to see what would be his second gift as Hermione was being so secretive about it. He was getting impatient as the time passed. Finally when it was 11:10, Harry left his room. He quietly went downstairs and to the backyard.

Night was warm. He could see Hermione standing there in the moon light. She was in deep thought, Harry could see. He quietly made his way towards her. As he reached near her, she turned around. She smiled when she looked at him.

She took his right hand and led him further in the backyard. Then she stopped and looked at Harry.

"It's time for your second gift Harry." Hermione said softly as she kissed him lightly.

Harry didn't say anything but just looked at her curiously.

Hermione was looking very nervous. Finally she gathered her Gryffindor courage and started speaking. "Harry, tonight I…I want to be your…yours in every possible way." Hermione said apprehensively.

Harry was astonished. He didn't know what to say. Hermione was waiting for him to say something but as time passed, she was feeling rejected. It had taken her a great amount of guts to offer herself to Harry. She knew that she wasn't a gorgeous beauty like Cho or Ginny.

"It's ok, if you don't want it with me." Hermione said dejectedly, trying to control her tears. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. After saying that she started to leave when Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back in his arms. He kissed her avidly.

After sometime he pulled back. "I am sorry. I just didn't know what to say. I was completely flattered that you wanted it with me" He said looking into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione finally couldn't control her tears. She rolled her eyes as tears made its way down to her cheeks.

"With whom else I would want this Harry, honestly." Hermione said in her bossy, know-it-all tone.

Harry laughed and wiped her tears away. "I love you so much Hermione, I just couldn't express it through words." Harry said affectionately.

"Then show me tonight Harry, how much you love me." Hermione whispered delicately.

Harry felt heat running through his whole body. His eyes darkened with passion. "Are you sure?" Harry asked raucously. Hermione simply nodded looking into his eyes. Then she pulled out of Harry's embrace and took out her wand out of the pocket of her flannel pajamas. She cast some non-verbal spells around her and Harry in circle. And then cast a cushioning charm on the ground.

"Now no one can see or hear us here." Hermione said shyly while looking into Harry's intense eyes.

Harry gathered her in his arms and holding her securely to him. He crushed his lips to Hermione's kissing her passionately. She returned the favor with equal passion. Their hands were roaming on each other's body with fierce passion. Finally Harry couldn't control himself. He lowered both of them on the cushioned ground and lay on top of Hermione. He never pulled from their kiss.

Soon in the haste of kisses, touches and caresses, their cloths were lying on the ground as they kept kissing each other senselessly. That night they both made love with each other. It was first time for both of them. It was the night of a new beginning for both of them. They have finally committed to each other in both emotional as well as physical way. That night they held each other saying words of love. They could feel warmth from each other's body, each other's heart and from each other's soul.

"It was amazing." Harry said as he kissed Hermione's forehead.

Hermione smiled lazily at him. "It was." She said contentedly as she snuggled closer to Harry.

They both were lying in the backyard and looking at the sky full of stars. Hermione had transfigured her night shirt into a blanket to cover both of them.

"I never felt as beautiful as I felt in your arms." Hermione spoke bashfully. It was true. She never felt this beautiful as she felt when Harry was looking at her as he made love to her. She could see love and lust shining through his eyes. His eyes were dark with intensity and passion and she knew it all was for her and because of her.

"You are always beautiful." Harry said kissing at her bare shoulder. Hermione shivered at this.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, not cold." Hermione said as she looked at Harry with desirable look.

"Why Ms. Granger, are you trying to seduce me?" Harry said playfully as he rolled Hermione onto her back so he was lying on top of her.

Hermione giggled at this. "Why yes Mr. Potter. You may count on it." Hermione replied teasingly.

Harry nuzzled Hermione's neck with his nose.

"Then we would have to do something about it." Harry whispered as he left a trail of kisses on her neck, while his hands were wandering over Hermione's naked body and Hermione's arms were onto Harry's back holding him close. Hermione felt as though if her skin was burning under Harry's touches and kisses. Fire was building in both of their bodies. They were once again lost in each other that night.

**Author's note: - Hi…. So what you think?**

**In this Fred survives including all the Weasleys. Remus, Tonks, Snape and Dumbledore are alive as well.**

**Harry and Ginny didn't date back in Harry's sixth year.**

**Hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave your reviews…**


	3. The Wedding At The Burrow

**Author's note: I have posted this chapter again. Some mistakes were there previously and words were missing.**

**Reply to the reviews**

**budarthur**:- **Thanks for the review. You might find Ron a bit odd but I wanted him to support H/Hr. I mean he's with Luna so I think he is alright with H/Hr. And Harry would be meeting Hermione's parents in later chapters.**

**pawsrule**:- **Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter.**

**Cassia4u and BloodWar**- **Thanks for the review.**

**I am glad you all liked this fic. And also thanks to those who added to favorites and story alert.**

**AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. Here comes the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding At The Burrow<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Then we would have to do something about it." Harry whispered as he left a trail of kisses on her neck, while his hands were wandering over Hermione's naked body and Hermione's arms were onto Harry's back holding him close. Hermione felt as though if her skin was burning under Harry's touches and kisses. Fire was building in both of their bodies. They were once again lost in each other that night.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry slowly opened his eyes as first rays of sun hit The Burrow's backyard. It wasn't hard, but a soft light which illuminated the witch's chocolate brown hair, who was lying peacefully next to him resting her head on his chest. One of her arm was draped across his chest and one of her leg was tangled with his own. Harry smiled at her sleeping form, her whole face devoid of any lines of tension. Peace was evident in the way she was resting, a slight smile that was playing on her lips, giving her an adorable look.<p>

He remembered the last night. It was one of the most amazing nights of his life, other than the night when Hermione told him that she loved him and the night when Hagrid told him that he was a wizard. These three nights changed his life in the best possible manner.

Harry rubbed his eyes with his free hand to remove the sleepy haze. He felt Hermione stir beside him.

Hermione lifted her head a bit to look at Harry. She kissed his cheek.

"Good Morning Harry." Hermione said in drowsy voice.

"Good Morning, Love" Harry said with a goofy grin etched upon his face.

"Had a good sleep?" Harry asked sleepy Hermione closed her eyes again.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at Harry.

"Oh you know. Just like usual one." Hermione replied casually.

"Really?" Harry asked with mock surprised voice as he pulled Hermione on top of him and as both of his hands rested on either sides of her waist.

Before Hermione could reply Harry caught her lips in a sweltering kiss. All of a sudden Hermione pulled back and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Harry, just stop it." Hermione said as she tried to control her laughter. Harry had started tickling her mercilessly as she was distracted by his kiss. Hermione started squirming in his arms.

"Leave me Harry." Hermione said laughing as she tried to get out of his tickling arms.

Harry suddenly stopped and held Hermione close to him. Within a breath he rolled her over on her back so that their positions interchanged. Hermione was lying under Harry, feeling wonderfully pleasant.

Harry kissed her slowly as his hands roamed around her body. Hermione pulled back after sometime.

"You know stars are so lucky for us." Harry said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"How?" Hermione asked looking a bit confused.

Harry kissed her lightly. "You see, I asked you out that night on the astronomy tower under the stars and last night we made love for the first time, that too under the stars" he said.

"Yes, you are right. I would love to spend all my nights with you under the stars." Hermione said lovingly, caressing Harry's cheek.

"I know. I feel the same way." Harry said with heartfelt voice.

Hermione sighed. "I think we should go back inside. Others would be waking up soon." Hermione said as she reluctantly pulled herself out of Harry's embrace. She got up and started to put on her cloths.

"Yeah" Harry said in reluctant voice.

Harry sighed and dragged himself off the floor. Once he and Hermione were fully dressed, they went inside the house quietly. Luckily everyone was still in their beds.

Hermione moved towards the stairs. But Harry stopped her before she could take her first step. Hermione looked at him with surprised look. Harry cast a silencing spell with his wand around them. Then he pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight. He pulled back a little and looked at Hermione.

"Last night was the most amazing night of my life." Harry whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Was it your first?" Hermione blurted out.

'I shouldn't have asked this.' Hermione thought regretfully.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked this." Hermione said, not meeting Harry's eyes. Harry put a finger under Hermione's chin and raised it upwards so that he could meet her eyes.

"No, I never did that before. You are my first and I am glad for it." Harry said softly as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione looked surprised at this revelation. "You didn't. But…." Hermione trailed off as Harry put a finger on her lips to stop her.

"It never felt right to be with someone at this intimate level" Harry said gently.

"Until last night." Harry said slyly as he looked at Hermione with intense look, remembering last night. He was feeling warm all over his body. Hermione's body was lightly pressed against his body. He could feel heat of desire flaming inside him. He leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione could feel herself melting in Harry's kiss and arms which were roaming all over her body. Her hands weren't still either as they moved inside his night shirt and touched his firm chest.

Suddenly there was a noise of someone opening the door upstairs. Harry and Hermione had heard the noise as they parted. They both looked at each other.

"It's time to leave." Hermione said hurriedly as she pulled Harry along with her up the stairs. They just reached their rooms in time as next moment they could have seen a sleepy looking Mrs. Wealsey coming down, had they peeked out of their rooms.

* * *

><p>Wedding day was approaching fast. They all were busy with preparations. Things were getting pretty stressful, especially Mrs. Weasley, considering that Bill was her first child who was getting married.<p>

First week of August had passed pretty quickly. Since wedding was going to take place at The Burrow, house was usually filled with people during the day time. Also as Arthur Weasley was Minister of Magic, there would not have been any problem for Weasleys in affording a grand wedding, as best wedding decorators in magical world were offering their services for the wedding of Minister's son.

But Mr. Weasley didn't want to take advantage of his position and Mrs. Weasleys wanted to see all arrangements of her son's wedding by herself.

Other than the wedding Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ginny were waiting for their NEWTS results as well. But their wait soon came to an end during second week of August, just a day before Delacours were to arrive.

Harry, Hermione along with Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having their breakfast when the owls arrived with their results.

"Look owls are coming. I think it's our Newts results." Hermione said excitedly as she got up to go towards the window, to open it.

Others looked towards the window. Surely they all could see two brown owls flying towards the Burrow kitchen with envelopes attached to their legs.

Hermione opened the window wide and stepped sideways so as to let the owls fly inside the kitchen. Mr. Weasley untied the 4 letters from both the owls. Owls fluttered their wings and took off immediately from the same window they had entered earlier.

"Yes these are your Newts results." Mr. Weasley said confirming Hermione's assumption.

"Here, take it." He said as he handed letters to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione quickly opened her envelope and read her letter frantically. Her eyes moving from left to right in a blur.

"Oh god" Hermione whispered in low voice. Her face was having stunned expression and her mouth was slightly open. She was still staring at her letter.

Harry, Ron, Ginny along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione. Other 3 had not even opened their results yet.

"Hermione" Harry said shaking Hermione a bit, who was sitting next to him.

"Hmmm…." Hermione replied still looking at her letter.

"Are you alright? Is there anything wrong with the letter?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

His concerned voice brought Hermione back from her dazed state. She looked up from her letter. Everyone was looking at her.

"What's your result?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's ok. I managed to pass all the subjects." Hermione said timidly.

Harry took the letter from her hand and read it. Once he finished reading the letter, Harry looked at Hermione with incredulity.

"Are you crazy? It's not ok. It's bloody brilliant." Harry said grinning widely at Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Mrs. Weasley didn't look very happy with this show but refrained from saying anything.

Harry looked towards Weasleys. "Hermione has got the best score in last 90 years. And she has been selected for the healer's training at St. Mungo." Harry said happily.

"Wow Hermione" Ron said patting Hermione on the back as he was sitting on other side of her.

Every one of them congratulated Hermione.

"Ok now what about you 3?" asked a blushing Hermione to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Three of them opened their letters. Harry read his letter, so did the other two.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

**_We are to inform you that you have been selected for Auror training as your Newt grades are sufficient to get you into the Auror division. Your result for your N.E.W.T examination is enclosed with this letter along with the entry form for Auror program. Kindly fill the form and submit it to Miss Grace Darwin, Secretary of Head of Auror Department, at __Department of_ _Magical Law Enforcement_ _at the Ministry of magic before 10__th__ September._ **

**_Yours Sincerely_ **

**_Griselda Marchbanks_ **

**_Governor, Wizarding Examinations Authority_ **

**_Ministry of Magic._**

Harry looked in the envelope to find two more pieces of parchment inside. He opened first piece to find his result.

_**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test**_

_**Here is the result of:**_

_**Student- Harry James Potter**_

_**School House- Gryffindor**_

_**Year- 7**_

_**Pass Grades**__- Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E), Acceptable (A)_

_**Fail Grades**__ - Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Troll (T)_

_**Subjects- Grades **_

_**Transfiguration **_

_Theory - E_

_Practical - O_

_**Potions **_

_Theory - A_

_Practical - O_

_**Charms**_

_Theory - E_

_Practical - E_

_**Divination **_

_Theory - A_

_Practical - P_

_**Defense Against **_

_**The Dark Arts**_

_Theory - E_

_Practical - O_

_**Herbology**_

_Theory - E_

_Practical - E _

_**History of Magic**__ - A_

Opening another parchment he found the form for his Auror training.

'Finally I made it.' Harry thought.

"Harry" Hermione called.

"I managed to get into Auror program." Harry said with a smile as he handed his letter to Hermione. Hermione read it pretty quickly. She looked at Harry with pride. She got off her chair as she hugged Harry tightly. She pulled back and sat back on to her place.

"You even managed to get an O in potions." Hermione said cheekily.

"You bet, Snape would not be very happy with this." Ron said with a laugh.

"Yeah. What about you Ron and you Ginny?" Harry asked Weasley siblings.

Ron simply shrugged. "I got T in History which should not be a surprise. Rest is ok with Es and As." Ron said. Hermione took his letter and read it.

"You did well Ron except Divination and History of Magic." Hermione said.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter. I have already applied for Chudley Cannons." Ron said.

"That's great Ron. What about you Ginny?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny.

"I managed to get through." Ginny said in disinterested voice and left the kitchen before anyone else could ask her anything else.

"What happened?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione said looking nonplussed.

"Don't worry. I'll see what's wrong with her." Mrs. Weasley said as she followed her daughter out of the kitchen.

After sometime Mrs. Weasley came back in the kitchen followed by Ginny. She just told that she was feeling a bit stressed that's why she left but now she was feeling better.

* * *

><p>Delacours had arrived on their scheduled time. And they all were staying at Burrow. It was chock full.<p>

Decorations had started. A huge rectangular marquee was being set up on the field in front of The Burrow where reception was to be held.

Moving angel statues in golden color were also set up at its entrance to welcome the guests. Various kinds of heart shaped balloons were put all around, inside the marquee. The bright spheres of the lanterns in various different color lights were hanging from the ceiling. White and pink colors of flowers were used to decorate the whole marquee. Things were getting restless as the date of wedding was coming nearer.

But none was as restless as the bride of the wedding. She wanted everything to be perfect. She had already decided the color of dresses of bridesmaids. She wanted to change the flower decorations from white- pink to white –yellow. But Mrs. Weasley was adamant to have white-pink combination. Finally they agreed upon the condition that aisle would be decorated with white-yellow flowers.

Charlie was going to be the best man for Bill. And his other brothers were going to be groomsmen. Mr. Weasley had asked Harry to be in the wedding party. But Harry declined the proposal politely saying that he didn't want to interrupt in the family occasion. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to convince him, but he politely said them no.

* * *

><p>Fleur wanted 4 bridesmaids. It was decided that Ginny was going to be Maid of Honor while Gabrielle - Fleur's younger sister, Jenna- Charlie's girlfriend who was also a very good friend of Fleur, Penelope- Percy's girlfriend. Fleur wanted Hermione to be her fourth bridesmaid, but Mrs. Weasley declined the idea saying that Luna should be the fourth bridesmaid as she was Ron's girlfriend and practically a family member.<p>

_Fleur, Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Delacour, Gabrielle, Jenna and Penelope were all crowded in Fleur's room to try on their respective dresses. Since Ginny had already bought her dress earlier, she wasn't there. Fleur had asked Hermione to join them as she wanted to ask her to be a bridesmaid._

_They all were in the room when there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door._

"_Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said nervously as she saw who had opened the door._

_Hermione had pretty good idea that Mrs. Weasley wasn't very happy with her for some reason._

"_Hermione, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked blatantly._

_Just then Fleur came to join them at the door._

"_Oh Hermione, please come in" Fleur said with her thick French accent._

"_Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked with confused expression as she looked at Fleur._

"_I'll tell you. But let her come in." Fleur said in same tone._

_Once Hermione was inside door was closed again._

"_So what did you wanted Fleur?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley was still standing there with them instead of helping others with their dresses._

_Fleur and Hermione had become very good friends during the war. _

"_Hermione I want you to be my fourth bridesmaid" Fleur said pleasantly._

"_What?" Hermione said in surprised voice._

"_Yes." Fleur said._

"_Why?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted._

"_She is my good friend." Fleur said proudly as she looked at Mrs. Weasley._

"_But she is not a family." Mrs. Weasley said deliberately. She was looking at Fleur's face, so she missed Hermione's hurting expression. Even Fleur looked shocked at this statement._

"_But Molly, she is your son's best friend and Harry's girlfriend. You surely consider Harry as your family." Fleur said._

"_Y…Yes he is." Mrs. Weasley stuttered. "But I wanted you to make Luna your fourth bridesmaid as she is Ron's girlfriend and practically a family member as Ron and Luna would get married in the future and she would become an official Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said._

"_But…" Fleur started. But Hermione interrupted her._

"_Mrs. Weasley is right Fleur. You should make Luna your bridesmaid." Hermione said with a smile. "Beside you have chosen pink color for your bridesmaids which would look horrible on me." Hermione said with a laugh to hide her pain. _

_Hermione always considered Mrs. Weasley as her own mother. But Mrs. Weasley was always a little bit cold towards her. It had started during her fourth year when rumors of her playing with the feelings of Harry and Viktor Krum were spread by Rita Skeeter._

_Since then Mrs. Weasley was always a bit miffed with her. She didn't show it outwardly but underneath her friendly exterior, Hermione could always feel her cold attitude. She never considered Hermione a family._

"_I knew you would understand Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly and before Hermione could say anything._

"_I am sorry Hermione." Fleur said with regret in her voice._

"_It's ok Fleur." Hermione said reassured voice. "I better go; Harry would be looking for me." Hermione said in hurried voice and left the room. She quickly made her way downstairs as tears sprang in her eyes. She wiped her tears away as she reached down. At the last step she collided with someone._

"_Ouch!" Hermione yelped. She was about to fall but two strong arms grabbed her by waist before she could fall. _

"_Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked with concerned voice as he helped Hermione in standing straight._

_Hermione rubbed her hand as she looked at Harry. "Yeah, are you?" Hermione asked in return._

"_Of course, you see I am a strong boy." Harry said with amusement._

_Hermione laughed at him forgetting about all her painful thoughts._

"_My hero" Hermione said teasingly._

"_Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked in troubled voice as he noticed that Hermione's eyes were a little bit red. _

"_Oh yes I am perfectly alright." Hermione said trying to sound cheerful. _

_Harry gave her a look which said 'I know you are lying'._

_Hermione sighed a bit. "You know just some old memory." Hermione said which wasn't a lie altogether._

_Harry knew this wasn't the real matter. But he didn't want to force it out of her._

"_I know you are not telling me everything. But I just hope someday you would tell me." Harry said looking straight in Hermione's eyes. Hermione couldn't control her emotions after that. She just fell into his arms hugging him tightly as she cried. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He never asked her anything, just held her tightly._

_Once Hermione's tears subsided she looked at Harry who never let her go from his arms. _

"_Thanks Harry, I am feeling much better." Hermione said with a smile. Harry kissed her head._

"_Good. Want to talk about it?" he asked._

"_Not right now. I just want to relish being in your arms." Hermione said as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder._

"_Let's go outside." Harry suggested._

"_Okay" Hermione said. Harry kissed her lightly on the lips and led her outside where they spend rest of their time till it was time for dinner._

Guests such as Bill's friends, some very close Weasley relatives, some relatives from the Delacours side had started to arrive. Their staying arrangements were made near the Burrow at an empty field by setting up a magical tent.

* * *

><p>Today was the wedding day of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. There was a knock on Hermione and Ginny's room. Hermione got up to open the door. She was still sleepy. It was Mrs. Weasley.<p>

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said woozily.

"Good Morning. You and Ginny, come down quickly for the breakfast. Then you have to get ready as well." Mrs. Weasley said in a hurried voice and then left to wake others.

Hermione closed the door and went back to her bed. She wanted to sleep again but she didn't want to upset Mrs. Weasley either. She started shaking Ginny to get her out of her deep slumber.

"Ginny, get up." Hermione said in a sleepy voice, as she shook Ginny.

"Mmmm…mom, just 2 more minutes." Ginny said groggily as she pulled covers onto her face.

Hermione laughed silently at this.

"Ginerva Weasley. Get out of the bed this instant before I hex you into next week." Hermione said in loud stern voice, trying her best to imitate Mr. Weasley's voice.

Ginny quickly jumped out of her bed. "Yes mom. I am getting up. Don't hex me." Ginny said covering her face in case her mom decided to hex her. She heard a laugh. She removed her had to see that Hermione was lying on her bed, grabbing her stomach, laughing uncontrollably.

Ginny picked her pillow from the bed and threw at Hermione.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny said mock complaining voice.

Hermione tried to control her laugh. "But you have to agree it was fun." Hermione said with laughing voice.

Ginny made a face at Hermione but then joined her in laughing.

"Don't ever do that again. You gave me quite a scare." Ginny said as she sat back on her bed.

"Ok now, enough of these talks. We better get down. Your mom came a few moments back to call us for breakfast. Later on we have to get ready as ceremony would start at 11:40 AM." Hermione said as she got up from her bed to change her cloths.

Once they both were done with their morning rituals, they took shower and changed into their day cloths. They both made their way downstairs to go to the backyard where a huge table was set up for all the occupants of the house.

They both met Harry and Ron downstairs.

"Good morning Harry, Ron." Ginny said as she and Hermione reached downstairs.

"Good Morning Ginny, Hermione." Harry said to both the girls. Ron simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Morning to you guys" Hermione said to both the boys.

"Come on let's go before mom come here to drag us out. We are the only one who's late" Ron said.

"Ron when would be Luna arriving here?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the backyard.

Ron checked his watch. "Its 7:30 right now. She would be here by 9:30." Ron said as they reached to the backyard.

"Good, otherwise Fleur would kill her if she is late." Ginny said as they took their seats at the table. Others were busy chatting and eating and nobody in particular paid much mind to them.

They loaded their plates and started eating. Four of them quickly finished their breakfast and left the backyard. They went back to Harry and Ron's room.

* * *

><p>"Wow. I just don't believe it. Bill is finally getting married today that too with Fleur." Ron said as he sat down on his bed. Harry sat next to him while Hermione and Ginny took their seats on Harry's bed.<p>

"Yeah, it's strange, knowing that during war we were hardly thinking about future and now a wedding." Harry said. Ron nodded in understanding.

"But now those times are over and now all we have to worry about is that, are we going to get through our training and other such normal life matters." Hermione said remembering those dark times when all they could think was, how to survive this day.

There was a knock on the door. Ginny got up to open it.

"Luna" Ginny said in surprised voice. She opened the door wider to let Luna enter the room.

"Hi everyone" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Luna' Ron said happily as he got up to hug his girlfriend. He brought her to his bed with him and pulled her onto his lap.

"You are early here." Ron said with a questioning glance towards his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I got the owl from Fleur during early morning. She asked me to get ready here rather than at my own place." Luna said.

"When do you have to get ready?" Harry asked.

"Fleur has asked us to be in her room by 8:15" Luna said pleasantly.

"Are you all going to fit in her room? I mean there would be Fleur, her mother, her sister, other bridesmaids and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley. You know what I am trying to say." Harry said trying to put across his point. "I mean won't it be a bit too small for all of you to get ready." He finished.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry they are going to magically expand the room to have enough space for everyone." Hermione said.

"Oh" Harry said.

"Yes, oh" Hermione said with a teasing smile.

"I think we should better go to Fleur's room before she starts cursing us in French." Ginny said to Luna. Luna nodded and got up from Ron's lap. Ginny too got up from her place. Hermione's face fell a bit but she quickly recovered before anyone could notice. But it didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He made a mental not to ask Hermione about it later.

"Do you have to leave so early?" Ron asked. He wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Ron. We can ask Fleur that if you could come with us there." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Ron turned red at this. Harry, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing at this. But Luna took no notice of it. She simply stared at Ron, waiting for his answer.

"Erm…no thanks Luna. I would better meet you at the ceremony." Ron said awkwardly.

"Okay" Luna simply answered. She turned to leave. She was at the door when she turned around to look at Hermione.

"Aren't you coming with us Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione looked confused. "I am not the part of the wedding party." Hermione said.

Luna didn't reply. She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"But you could come to help me getting ready." Luna said brightly "And I would help you in getting ready."

Hermione simply stared at the girl in front of her. Then she smiled. "Of course I would help you." She said as she got up and followed Luna and Ginny out of the room.

"I'll see you guys later." Hermione said to Ron and Harry, looking over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

"Want to have a game of chess?" Ron asked.

"I know I am going to lose it, but let's play." Harry replied.

"That's the spirit my friend, that's the spirit." Ron said in dramatic voice as he got up get his chess set.

* * *

><p>When Ginny, Luna and Hermione entered the room, it was already crammed full even after extension charm was used and filled with Fleur's noise as she was getting hysterical about her hair.<p>

Luna had left her dress in the Fleur's room when she arrived at the Burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley, where's my dress?" Luna asked as she was not able to find her dress in the room.

"It's over there dear." Mrs. Weasley said, pointing towards the corner.

Ginny had already got her dress from her room when she, Luna and Hermione were on their way to Fleur's room. And Hermione's dress was still in her room as she didn't want to get ready so early. She knew it wouldn't take very long for her to get ready. And Luna was going to help her.

They started getting ready and Hermione started to help them. There was a knock on the door. Hermione was standing near to the door so she opened it.

A blond boy, around the age of 20 was standing outside the door.

"Yes" Hermione said.

"Can I talk to Mrs. Weasley?" he asked with a French accent in his voice.

'He must be from Fleur's side.' Hermione thought.

Hermione nodded. "Please wait for a minute." Hermione said. Boy nodded.

Hermione was about to close the door when Mrs. Weasley came there.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the boy.

"There is some problem with the aisle's decoration. Flowers are changing color on their own. We tried everything but nothing is working on them" He said.

"Oh god, it must be one of Fred and George's trick. I told them not to do anything. But they won't listen." Mrs. Weasley said tiredly.

Mrs. Weasley looked back at where bride was getting ready. She was in dilemma about where to go.

Hermione noticed her predicament. "Mrs. Weasley, you stay here. I'll go and see what the problem is." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley looked a bit doubtful. "Are you sure you could do it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied sincerely.

"Okay then. Thank you so much." Mrs. Weasley said and quickly went back to what she was doing earlier.

Hermione informed Luna that she was leaving and left with the boy.

"Hi" boy said "I am Fabian Delacour, Fleur's cousin." He said trying to make conversation.

"Hello" Hermione replied politely "I am Hermione Granger."

They both were on their way to where aisle was placed in the field.

"Hermione Granger, I have heard a lot about you." Fabian said.

"Nice things I hope." Hermione said with a laugh.

They carried their conversation till they reached the aisle.

Aisle was set up near to where marquee for the reception was set up. It was a beautiful set up of the garden and aisle was set up there. Lots of white color chairs were arranged there in rows and columns in front of the aisle. Whole garden was filled with white flowers. They were matching well with green color in the garden. And it was glowing in the morning sunlight, giving a very fresh look.

Hermione noticed that colors of flowers were changing. And also some kind of noise was coming from beneath the aisle.

She took out her wand and started to work on the problem which started with finding the twins who were hiding behind a large bush in the garden.

* * *

><p>After losing 3 consecutive matches of chess to Ron, Harry decided it was time to stop.<p>

"I think we should get ready. It's already 10:15." Harry said while looking at his watch.

"Yeah." Ron said as he yawned loudly.

They both took out their dress robes to get ready. After taking shower they both changed into their dress robes.

Ron was already ready and Harry was trying to make his hair a bit manageable.

"Let's go down." Ron said.

"You go; I'll be there in a few minutes." Harry replied.

"Ok" Ron said and left the room.

* * *

><p>After around 10 minutes of no success in making his hair manageable, Harry decided to leave the room. He stepped out of the room and made his way to stairs to find Hermione coming upstairs with fast steps. She was still in her morning cloths.<p>

"Where were you?" Harry asked as Hermione reached to where he was standing..

"Oh you. You gave me quite a scare." Hermione said a she tried to control her breathing.

She was just coming from the where aisle was set up. It had taken more time then she had expected, to reverse the tricks twins had used on aisle decoration. And on the top of it all twins didn't know how to reverse their tricks. She was already too late. It was already close to 11 by the time they were done. So she had run all the way from aisle to inside the house.

"Sorry but why aren't you ready yet?" Harry asked.

"You know there was some problem with aisle decorations. Fred and George had tried some of their tricks. And then they were not able to reverse them. Look like they didn't know any counter spell or any other method. We tried so many spells until we found the right one." Hermione said all this in one breath.

"Whoa! Just slow down a bit Hermione." Harry said teasingly.

Hermione was in a right state. Her hairs were tied in messy ponytail and her face was red due to running and her breathing was still a bit labored.

"Well I have to go. I am already late." Hermione said as she made to leave.

"Hermione wait." Harry called after her.

Hermione turned to look at him. "What is it Harry? I am already so late." Hermione said a bit impatiently.

"Sorry, but can you help me with my hair? You know I want to look my best today." Harry said making a pleading face which he knew Hermione wouldn't be able to resist.

Hermione sighed and stepped closer to him. She touched his hairs, loving the feel of his soft locks.

"I like the way your hair are." Hermione said. But then she tried to settle his hair with her hand.

"If you want I can use a spell I know about." Hermione said trying to remember the spell.

Harry smiled mischievously and before Hermione knew what was happening she was trapped between Harry's arms. Harry had slipped his hands around her waist while she was distracted.

He pulled her closer.

"Now I understand why you wanted my help with your hair." Hermione said with mock anger in her voice.

"What can I say? I never got to kiss you since morning. And then you just show up in front of me. I just couldn't let the opportunity pass." Harry said as he leaned closer to her.

Hermione knew she was getting late but she couldn't resist kissing him. So she covered remaining distance between her and Harry, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Hermione pulled back, keeping the kiss brief but passionate.

"I should go now or I would not be able to attend the wedding." Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Ok. I'll be waiting for you." Harry said as he released Hermione from his arms.

Hermione kissed him lightly one last time and left quickly.

* * *

><p>Hermione reached her room and took out her dress. She quickly slipped it on.<p>

She heard a knock on the door. It was Luna. Hermione let her in.

"Wow Luna, you are looking great." Hermione said as she looked at Luna properly.

She was wearing a light pink strapless dress which was flowing down to her knees. Her dress had a white ribbon around her waist. Her hairs were done in mound of curls half-up cascading to half-down. She had few jasmine flowers tucked in her hair which suited very well with her pink dress.

"You are late Hermione." Luna said as Hermione brushed her hair sitting on a stool in front of the mirror.

Luna was waiting for Hermione in Fleur's room. Once she got ready she left the room to find Hermione. She met Harry downstairs in the kitchen with Ron. She asked them about Hermione. Harry told her that she had just left to get ready.

"Yeah I know. There was some trouble on the aisle." Hermione said. She checked her watch. It was already 11:20.

"Oh god. My hairs are going to take forever." Hermione exclaimed worriedly.

She turned to look at Luna who was sitting on Ginny's bed.

"What are you waiting for? Help me with my hair." Hermione said edgily.

Luna grinned at her. "I was just waiting for you to ask." She said and got up to help Hermione.

"You know you have very nice hair." Luna said as she moved her finger through Hermione's long curly tresses.

"You call this bush, _nice hair._" Hermione said derisively.

"Now honestly Hermione" Luna chided nicely.

"Now let's see, what can be done with your hair." Luna said.

* * *

><p>Harry had found Ron downstairs in the kitchen. He was munching some home-made biscuits of Mrs. Weasley.<p>

"Hey Harry, want some?" Ron asked as he gestured towards the plate of biscuits.

Harry looked at him with questioning glance.

"What? I am feeling hungry. Who knows how long will it take for reception to start." Ron said casually while eating his biscuits.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his best friends and took seat next to him.

They conversed for sometime about wedding, school, training, quidditch and other things.

Few moments later Luna had approached them, asking about Hermione. Harry had told her that she had gone to get ready. Then Luna had left to look for Hermione.

"I think we should go outside." Harry said.

"Yeah come on let's go." Ron said and they both left the kitchen.

They both stopped when they saw Luna coming down.

"Hey love." Ron said kissing her softly.

"Hello Ron" Luna said.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She is coming." Luna said gesturing towards stairs. They were waiting for Hermione when Ginny came down. She was wearing a single thick strap forest green color ankle length gown which was compatible with her fiery red hair. It was made of a crisp, smooth, plain-woven fabric with a slight sheen which was clinging very nicely to her slender figure. Strap of the gown was stitched with shining emerald color flowers. Her hairs were tied in loose bun with soft curls framing her face nicely.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said shyly as she reached down.

"Hey Ginny, you are looking great." Harry said with appreciation in his voice.

"Thank you Harry. You are looking handsome too." She replied with a soft smile.

Harry was about to reply when Hermione came downstairs. Harry had no words about how she looked. She was wearing the pure white color halter knee length bow dress made with silk and satin. Her hairs were falling down to her waist in irregular but smooth curls, giving her hair a little bit of messy but wavy look. And a single white lily was tucked in her hair just above her right ear.

Their eyes met. No words were needed by Hermione to know about what Harry was feeling that moment. Hermione shivered at the look in Harry's eyes. His eyes were dark with passion and love. He was looking at her with intense desire which made her feel warm inside and out.

"Hey everyone, let's go. Ceremony is about to begin in next few minutes." Hermione said trying to distract herself from the intense desire which was bubbling inside her.

"Yeah" Ron said and walked ahead with Luna. Harry, Ginny and Hermione followed them outside.

* * *

><p>Since they had been intimate at the deepest level, Hermione could feel that her body had become much more aware of Harry's presence around her. His kisses, touches, caresses affected her a lot more deeply than they did earlier.<p>

She could feel his eyes roaming over her body as they made their way to the garden. Harry lightly brushed his hand against her arm as they were walking. Hermione quivered at his light touch. She looked at Harry with narrowed eyes but Harry wasn't looking at her. He was talking to Ginny. He looked in Hermione's direction for a second and winked at her and smiled mischievously and then looked back at Ginny to talk.

Hormone huffed. Harry was playing with her. He knew what kind of effect he had on her and was definitely taking advantage of it.

They finally reached the garden. People were already sitting there.

"Well guys, you both could find yourself seats. Ginny, Luna and I have to go." Ron said.

"Go ahead Ron. Don't worry about us. We'll see you later." Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ron, Ginny and Luna left leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

* * *

><p>Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.<p>

"Harry look, that's Remus, Tonks and Teddy." Hermione said enthusiastically pointing towards the front rows.

Harry looked in that direction. "Yeah. Come on, let's join them." Harry replied as he dragged Hermione along with him.

"Hey Remus" Harry said as he reached to where Remus was sitting.

"Harry" Remus greeted him, standing up and hugging him. Then he hugged Hermione as well.

"Wotcher Harry, Hermione! You 2 have grown up so much since the last time I saw you both." Tonks said cheerfully. She was holding a sleepy Teddy in her arms.

Harry and Hermione sat next to Remus where some chairs were empty, probably due to Tonks' bright blue hairs which were matching with her dress.

* * *

><p>Wedding ceremony was beautiful. Bill was looking very handsome in his black dress robes. Fleur was looking heavenly and beautiful in her equally beautiful wedding gown as she walked down to the aisle.<p>

Mr. Weasley was looking at his son with pride and Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop her tears of joy as priest announced Bill and fleur as husband and wife. Whole crowd was applauding cheerfully as the newly married couple kissed. It was a happy moment for everyone who was present their when the vows were said.

* * *

><p>After wedding ceremony was over, reception had started. Everyone was talking about how beautiful the wedding was.<p>

"Well finally it's over. Fleur was taking forever while walking down to the aisle." Ron said inarticulately.

"Honestly Ron, you are so tactless. It was a beautiful wedding and Fleur was just doing fine." Hermione said in scolding tone.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna were sharing a table and were taking their drinks.

Sensing another fight between Harry and Hermione, Harry interrupted.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?" Harry asked looking towards his girlfriend.

Hermione looked surprised at this, so did Ron.

"Since when have you started dancing?" Ron asked to his best friend of 8 years.

"I could always make an exception for my dear lady." Harry said teasingly while looking at Hermione. He offered his hand to her.

Hermione blushed at this.

Ron rolled his eyes. "She is really having a very bad effect on you, mate." Ron said humorously.

Hermione raised her hand to hit him on the head but he just dodged in time and started laughing.

"I think it's very sweet of Harry to do something like this for his girlfriend." Luna said dreamily.

Hermione grinned at Ron.

"I am sure Ron would be a great dancer Luna." Hermione said in amused voice. Ron scowled at her. He knew she was trying to trap him to dance.

"Sorry Luna but I am a horrible dancer." Ron said uncomfortably, looking at his girlfriend.

"It's ok Ron. You don't have to dance." Luna said with a smile, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Really now. If Harry can dance, so can I." Ron said with mock serious tone while looking at Harry. Luna smiled at him dreamily as he pulled her out of chair and lead her to the dance floor.

Harry started laughing. "You surely know when to push the right buttons to get the desired results." Harry said as he sat back on his chair.

"There are always some advantages of being the smartest witch of my age Mr. Potter." Hermione said in old ladylike manner.

"Now, are you going to take me to the dance floor or not?" Hermione asked.

"Come on." Harry said as he stood up and offered his hand to Hermione.

Hermione took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

It was a slow song. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and let him pull her closer.

They both were dancing with each other, completely unaware of the people around them.

"Would you tell me, why were you crying that day and why were you sad in the morning?" Harry asked looking into Hermione's eyes.

"It was nothing Harry. I was just feeling overwhelmed both the times." Hermione said with a weak smile.

"I think you know that I know you are lying." Harry said with a knowing look.

Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from Harry. He was always very protective of her. But she didn't want any problems to occur between him and Mrs. Weasley.

"It's just that, I don't think Mrs. Weasley like me much. I don't think she consider me as her family." Hermione said in low voice "Also I think she is not happy that we are dating." She finished while looking away from Harry.

Harry remembered how Mrs. Weasley had treated Hermione during their fourth year, when Rita Skeeter had written false stories about how Hermione was playing with the feelings of both Harry and Viktor Krum.

He had thought that those matters were resolved long ago. But probably Mrs. Weasley still had same thoughts about Hermione.

"Probably she is still holding fourth year against you." Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded. "My thoughts exactly, I just hope she would get over it with time. But you know that I am not just playing with you." Hermione said.

Harry cupped Hermione's cheek. "Hermione I know you better than I know myself. I know you love me." Harry said softly, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Hermione smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder while they both swayed on the song. They both danced together on next song as well.

"I think we should get something to eat." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

They both left the dance floor and made their way to food table. They filled their plates and sat on an empty table.

* * *

><p>"Food was really great." Harry said when they were done with the eating.<p>

"Yeah, trust Mrs. Weasley to get the best food." Hermione said with appreciative tone.

They both were chatting when Mrs. Weasley joined them.

"Are you both enjoying the reception?" she asked them in motherly tone.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. It's been fantastic and food's been really good." Harry replied sincerely.

Mrs. Weasley blushed at this. "Oh thank you dear." She said gently.

"Can you do me a favor Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked genially.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. What is it?" he asked.

"You know Ginny is sitting alone for quite some time. Dean was his date for the wedding, but he is not here due to some reason. Can you ask her for the dance? She won't dance with anyone she doesn't know and not at all with her brothers." Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing towards where Ginny was sitting alone, nursing her drink and looking sourly at the dance floor.

Harry didn't know what to answer. He didn't want to leave Hermione alone. He looked up at Hermione. She nodded at him lightly so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't notice.

"Yeah sure Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied genuinely.

"Oh thank you Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said gratefully and left.

"Well so much for wanting to spend some time with you." Harry said despondently.

Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry Harry; we would have lots of time later." Hermione said with a wink.

Harry gave her a roguish grin. "Later then. You promise" Harry whispered huskily in her ear.

Hermione knew what he was suggesting. "Promise" Hermione whispered back looking into his intense emerald green eyes.

Harry smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he left to go towards the table where Ginny was sitting.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ginny" Harry said as he sat next to her.<p>

"Hi Harry" Ginny replied with an endearing smile.

"So, enjoying the wedding." Harry said.

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. Harry sighed.

"Want to dance?" he asked her with a smile.

"I would love to." Ginny replied brightly. They both made their way to the dance floor. Ginny draped her hands around Harry's neck and Harry put his hands on her waist and then they both started dancing.

Hermione was watching the dance floor from afar. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Fred and George were dancing with their dates. Remus was trying to dance with an overenthusiastic Tonks.

Hermione looked around, trying to find Ron and Luna, but they were nowhere to be seen.

'Must have disappeared to somewhere to do god knows what.' Hermione mused with a inner chuckle.

She again looked at the dance floor to where Harry and Ginny were dancing.

They both were chatting amiably. She smiled thinking that there was a time when Ginny had a huge crush on Harry and would have done anything to get his attention. But as years passed she had become a very good friend to Harry.

Hermione just hoped that Ginny didn't have any feelings for Harry now, because in the end it would just hurt her.

* * *

><p>Later Hermione saw Viktor Krum approaching her. She was surprised to see him. He told her that he was invited from Fleur's side. They both chatted for some time.<p>

He asked her for a dance for the sake of old days. Hermione hesitated a bit. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, but then agreed.

On the dance floor Hermione tried to keep a safe distance between her and Krum. The way Krum was talking to Hermione and looking at her, it was pretty clear that he still harbored feelings for her. He had actually started calling her _Herms_ as he still wasn't able to pronounce her name properly. Hermione has started to feel very uncomfortable and just wanted to get away from him. She was trying to give him the hints that she wasn't interested in him, but he blatantly ignored them.

Hermione didn't want to create a scene in front of all the guests. She was hardly listening to what he was saying. She was finally thinking to be a bit hard on him but was interrupted when somebody tapped Krum on his shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Harry asked politely.

Krum looked a bit irritated. It looked like he was going to say no.

"Yeah sure Harry." Hermione spoke before Krum could deny. She quickly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to other end of the dance floor, away from Krum who had a bitter expression on his face.

* * *

><p>When Harry was dancing with Ginny, he also kept stealing glances to where Hermione was sitting. She was looking around when Viktor Krum joined her.<p>

Harry scowled a bit remembering that Krum had feelings for Hermione. Ginny was saying something to Harry, but he wasn't able to make out what she was saying as he was hardly listening to her. His mind was just focused on Hermione. He just wanted to go to her. Then he saw them moving towards the dance floor.

'That Krum, better keep his hands to himself.' Harry thought.

He started thinking to get away from Ginny. It's not that she wasn't a good company, in fact she was great, but right now all Harry wanted was to go to Hermione

It was then that his savior arrived.

"Can I cut in?" a voice said from behind Harry.

Harry and Ginny stopped dancing to look who it was.

"Hey Colin" Harry said as he looked at the boy. Colin Creevy was a big fan of Harry Potter in school and was a year younger than him. He was in the same year as Ginny's. And due to sharing of classes during last year at Hogwarts, Harry and Colin had become very good friends.

"Hi Harry, Ginny" Colin greeted warmly.

"So can I cut in?" Colin asked again looking hopefully at the elder boy.

"Sure" Harry said as he stepped aside. He quickly left to where Hermione and Krum were dancing.

* * *

><p>Once Hermione was again in his arms, Harry sighed with relief.<p>

Hermione looked at him. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Finally we are together." Harry said.

"Yeah, these few minutes of separation were horrible. Isn't it?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"True. Especially seeing in you in this dress, all I want is to take this off you and have my way with you." Harry said with a wicked grin.

Hermione blushed at this. "But then what are we doing here?" Hermione said boldly.

"Are you suggesting, what I am thinking Ms. Granger?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"And what would you do, if I am?" Hermione said challengingly.

"Oh now you would want to know about it, won't you? Always want to learn new things." Harry said playfully.

Hermione blushed at this. She gasped when Harry pulled her away from the dance floor, leading her straightaway out of the marquee.

Harry took her to the house and straight to the room he was sharing with Ron. He opened the door and stepped inside. But before Hermione could get inside, Harry moved back out quickly and closed the door.

"What happened?" Hermione asked looking puzzled by Harry's action.

"Ron and Luna" Harry said.

Hermione started giggling. "Come on; let's go in Ginny's room." Hermione said and led him to that room.

They both spend next couple of hours there kissing, talking, and snuggling. Once reception was over and Bill and Fleur left for their Honeymoon, guests started leaving. Harry and Hermione came out of the room with a promise to be together again later that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: - It's the longest chapter I have written so far in all my fics.<strong>

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Hope you like it. Criticisms are welcomed as well.**

**Tell me through your REVIEWS.**


	4. Knight in the shining armor

**Knight in the shining armor **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:-<strong> **Hi...Sorry for taking so long to update...This chapter focuses on the feelings of Ginny towards Harry/Hermione. Hope you would like it. And don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Thank You PazzSkittles for being my Beta Reader. It has been very helpful for me.**

**And thanks to every one who read reviewed, added fic to favorites and alerts.**

* * *

><p>Wizarding world was living in peace as the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter defeated the dark lord, Lord Voldemort.<p>

While wizarding world was back on its way to rebuilding of the normalcy after living for years with fear, Harry Potter had also begun his journey to the new life along with his best friend, girlfriend and now lover Hermione Granger.

After the buoyancy of the wedding was over, the Burrow was once again a peaceful place. All the guests had already left, so did Charlie, the twins and their girlfriends and wedding couple had already left for the honeymoon on their wedding day.

So, once again only 7 occupants were there at the Burrow. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. Luna's father had gone out of the country due to some work so Luna was also staying at the Burrow.

Harry was going to start his Auror training soon, so 4 days after the wedding Harry decided to go to the Ministry to submit the Auror training form and collect all the details regarding the training.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione, along with Ron, Luna and Ginny were sitting under one of the tree in the field in front of the Burrow. They all were relaxing in the warm heat of the sun.<p>

Harry was lying in the grass with his head resting in Hermione's lap while Hermione was sitting with her back resting again a tree. Ron was sitting with his legs around Luna who was sitting between his legs with her back pressed against Ron's chest and Ron's arms were around her waist. And Ginny was sitting cross-legged with her back against a tree.

"You know,wedding was fun as long as it lasted, but it was also a very tiring job." Ron said looking towards his best friends.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, you find everything tiring as long as it's not Quidditch." Hermione said as she moved her fingers lazily through Harry's hairs.

"Are you saying I'm lazy?" Ron said as he narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Wow Ron you understood what I was talking about all by yourself without anyone's help." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hey! I am not lazy." Ron retorted.

"You know she's right Ron. As far as I remember you had suddenly disappeared when your mum was looking for you to empty Percy's old room and you reappeared when it was almost done." Harry said smugly.

Ron glared at Harry who was sniggering after seeing his best friend's face which was turning red. Ron was about to retort but Luna interrupted him.

Luna turned her body to look at Ron with wide eyes. "Don't worry Ron. I would have still loved you even if you would have been lazy." Luna said innocently. Ron grinned at her and kissed her lightly.

"Thanks love. I knew I could always count on you instead of my traitorous friends who do nothing except plotting against me." Ron said looking at his 2 best friends. They both were laughing hard by now.

* * *

><p>Ginny was looking at the four of them. She felt like an outsider. The Golden Trio has been intact for the last 8 years. They had their share of ups and downs but their friendship had never wavered. Even when Harry and Hermione got together, there was no change in the friendship between three of them. When the three of them were together they were just friends, best friends.<p>

Ginny had thought that when Harry and Hermione got together, Ron would drift apart from them. During early years of Hogwarts Ron had a crush on Hermione and so Ginny had assumed that he would not be okay with Harry and Hermione getting together. But to her surprise it was Ron who finally pushed them together.

Since Ron started dating Luna he became more and more at ease around Hermione. They still fought but now there was no jealousy in Ron's tone or remarks. Ginny had always thought that someday Ron and Hermione would get together which would leave Harry alone and then maybe she would have a chance to be with him.

But all her hopes crashed down when she heard that Harry and Hermione had got together. They both hadn't even told her about this which clearly meant that she wasn't considered a part of their close group. She knew they considered her as their friend but she also knew that she would never be as close as Ron was to them. And then Luna came into the scene. She had become a kind of unannounced member of the trio's group. Though she wasn't a very close part of what Harry, Ron and Hermione shared but still she was a part of them which Ginny knew she would never be.

All the things the three of them shared together brought them to where the three of them were today. Ginny wanted to be the part of all their adventures and escapades. All those years she was standing there with them, in front of them, but she was never included. She was always an audience member, never part of the show.

She never felt this kind of jealousy towards anyone as she felt towards Hermione. She was kind of the soul of the trio. She always had complete attention of Ron and Harry. They always listened to her. Even if she and Ron never agreed on many things, Ron would still listen to her in the end. After all she was always right. And Harry, he followed every path Hermione showed him, without any question or doubt. He trusted her completely with his life and would go to any length to protect her. And sometimes she hated Hermione Granger for this.

She knew Harry was very special since the first day she met him. She had heard lots of stories from her mum about Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. Somehow she always thought of him as someone who was completely unattainable. In the world of her fairy tales Harry had become a knight in shining armor and she was a damsel in distress whom he saves. And when Harry and Ron became friends she thought that maybe fate had given her a chance to complete her fairy tale. But what she hadn't expected was another girl in her fairy tale in the form of Hermione Granger. And while she was waiting for her knight in the tower, the other girl won his heart and the damsel in the tower was forgotten. Somehow she was sure that her knight was just distracted with that other girl and would soon come to his senses and come to rescue his damsel in the tower.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ginny. Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly as she looked at Ginny.<p>

This brought Ginny out of her musings as she looked at others. They all were looking at her.

"Yeah I am alright." Ginny said distractedly.

"Are you sure? You just kind of had this weird expression on your face." Ron said looking at his sister closely.

Ginny just pushed him back and stood up. "I am perfectly fine." She said angrily and started making her way back to the house.

"Come on Ginny. He's just worried about you."Harry said.

Ginny stopped and looked at Harry. He smiled at her and gestured her to sit back. She smiled back at him and came back to sit on her previous place against the tree.

"Yeah, sorry Gin" Ron said apologetically.

"It's okay" Ginny mumbled.

* * *

><p>Harry was already in sitting position and was sitting next to Hermione. He got up and gestured Hermione to get up. She looked confused but stood up.<p>

"What?" she asked looking puzzled. Ginny too was confused. Harry had asked her to stay then where was he going. Ron and Luna were also looking at them.

"Just wait a minute." Harry said. He took Hermione's place and gestured Hermione to sit between his legs the same way Ron and Luna were sitting. Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness and sat between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer.

"I thought your back would have gone stiff against the hard wood so now you can relax against me." Harry whispered in her ear so that nobody else could hear it. Hermione smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Ginny was feeling extremely jealous the way Harry and Hermione were interacting. They looked so close and warm. Ginny had this sudden urge to distract Harry from Hermione.

"So Harry what's happening with your Auror training? When are you going to join the division?" Ginny asked in attempt to break Harry and Hermione's conversation.

Harry looked at Ginny. "I was thinking about going to the ministry tomorrow to submit my form and collect all the information about the training." Harry said.

"What about you?" Harry asked Ginny as his fingers moved through Hermione's curly tresses. Hermione was sitting contentedly against Harry, her eyes were closed and she was enjoying his soft touch.

"I am not sure what I want to do. I mean I can play Quidditch. I have also got a modeling offer from _Witch Weekly._ I am just confused about what should I do. I don't want to work in Ministry or as a healer." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Can you suggest me something? I am feeling very confused." Ginny said looking expectantly at Harry. She was feeling elated that she had full attention of Harry right now.

"I am not sure Ginny." Harry replied with a helpless look while his hands were busy grazing lightly around Hermione's sides.

Hermione opened her eyes. "Whom are you even asking Ginny? This poor boy has no idea about any other career options except probably being an Auror or a Quidditch player." Hermione said teasingly.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione turned her head to look at Harry and grinned at him mischievously. Harry simply rolled his eyes and gave her a short but firm kiss on the lips.

"You are such a tease. Wait till I corner you alone." Harry whispered huskily in Hermione's ear. Hermione shivered at the implication of his words. She just couldn't wait to be in his arms and kiss him freely and be kissed by him passionately in return.

"I just can't wait." Hermione whispered back with a wink. Harry stared at her wide eyed but then smiled at her.

Ginny coughed a bit to get their attention.

"Oh sorry Ginny" Hermione said sheepishly.

"It's okay" Ginny said with indifferent voice.

"You know I think you should take up the modeling offer. I mean you are beautiful, and you have a good height. You will have a great success in that line. But if you don't want that you can also go for Quidditch. In the end the choice is yours." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and was lost in thoughts.

"What do you think about it Harry? Do you think I am attractive?" Ginny asked looking into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Huh?" Harry said. He was looking very uncomfortable at her question. He looked at Hermione. Hermione simply laughed at this. She sat straight to look at Harry properly.

"You know I am not going to bite you if you find her attractive." Hermione said light-heartedly.

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah Ginny, you look nice, attractive." Harry answered.

_'So he finds me attractive.'_ Ginny thought with an inward smile. She felt a little bit more cheerful.

"Hey now if you guys are done with your career counseling I want to go back to house. I'm hungry." Ron said loudly. Everyone laughed at his statement including Luna. Luna and Ron stood up along with others.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand to stop him from leaving. When the others looked at her questioningly she said "You guys go ahead. I want to speak to Harry alone." Hermione said. Others nodded and in Ginny's case a little bit reluctantly and then Ron, Luna and Ginny left.

* * *

><p>Once Harry and Hermione alone, Harry spoke. "What is it? Are you already feeling out of control? And here I was thinking to take you to Ron's bedroom and then have my way with you." Harry said cheekily as he took Hermione in his arms. Hermione blushed furiously at his allegation.<p>

She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him passionately which he reciprocated with same passion. Their hands were roaming around each other's body without holding anything back.

When oxygen became a very important issue they both pulled apart but didn't let go of each other. They both were breathless and extremely aroused.

"I want you." Harry whispered in rough voice.

Hermione shivered with pleasure at his rough voice.

"I want you too" Hermione whispered back.

"But right now I want to talk to you about something." She said in a little bit of a loud voice. She got out of Harry's embrace and sat on the ground and gestured Harry to sit next to her.

Harry sat next to Hermione and looked at her curiously.

Hermione was feeling very nervous. She looked at Harry.

"You know yesterday morning I'd sent a letter to my parents with Hedwig." Hermione said nervously.

Harry simply nodded.

"I asked them whether we both, you and I could go there. So that you could meet them." Hermione said looking at Harry.

"And this morning I got a letter back. They've invited you to our place tomorrow at 3 P.M." Hermione said timidly.

Harry didn't know what to say. Since he was Hermione's boyfriend she would want him to meet her parents. He felt like he should feel a little bit scared like any other boyfriend would at the prospect of meeting his girlfriend's parents. But to his surprise he wanted to meet them. He wanted to see the two people who had raised such a beautiful, kind and smart daughter who was now the most important person in his life.

"You know its ok if you don't want to." Hermione said taking Harry's silence as his rejection of the idea.

This brought Harry out of his musings. "No I want to meet them." Harry said earnestly looking into shining chocolate brown orbs.

"Really?" Hermione asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah. I want to meet the two people who brought up the one person in this world who is the most important person in my life." Harry said sincerely.

Hermione smiled at him. She leaned forward towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. I am sure they'll love you." Hermione said as she cuddled closer to Harry.

Harry kissed her forehead and wrapper his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Is there any reason for me to be wary of your father?" Harry asked playfully. Hermione hit him on the arm.

"You go around, snogging his daughter and then you ask if there is anything to be worried about. That's rich Potter" Hermione replied teasingly.

Harry chuckled at this. "Well I do a lot more than just snogging." He said with a roguish grin as his fingers started making small circles on Hermione's back.

A light blush appeared at Hermione's cheeks at this.

"Well I'm not complaining. And I don't think my parents needs to know about that" Hermione said coyly.

Harry looked at her with dark eyes and captured her lips in searing kiss.

When they pulled apart "Hermione I wanted to ask you something." Harry said. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"Do you wanna live with me? I mean move in with me." Harry said hesitantly.

Hermione was astounded at this.

"At Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked in puzzled tone.

Harry thought for a while and then answered. "Remus and Tonks already live there. And I want to keep it that way. Remus was more close to Sirius than me. We can look for our own place, just you and me." Harry answered.

Hermione smiled at him. "I'd love to." She said and once again kissed Harry lightly.

"Have you told Ron about it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Ron and Luna are gonna be moving in together as well. We can find two flats near to each other. In fact four of us can go together to meet the broker." Harry said.

"That would be great Harry. I don't want to drift apart from Ron. The Trio should always be together." Hermione said wistfully.

"Yeah, me too." Harry replied.

"We can look for a flat before our training starts. I have to go to St. Mungo on the 8th of September and your training will start somewhere about after 10th of September. It would be better to finish all the work before training." Hermione said.

"You're right. Let's go and talk to Ron and see what he thinks. We can ask Mr. Weasley and Remus about the brokers." Harry said as he stood up along with Hermione.

"Yeah let's go." Hermione replied.

And with that they both made their way to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:-<strong> **So what you think of this? Did you like it? Tell me through your reviews. Any queries or confusions, feel free to ask.**

**AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	5. Career Planning

**Author's note****:- Sorry for taking so long to update. Next time, I'll try to do it as soon as possible. I just hope you are enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Career Planning<span>**

* * *

><p><em>"We can look for a flat before our training starts. I have to go to St. Mungo on the 8th of September and your training will start somewhere about after 10th of September. It would be better to finish all the work before training." Hermione said.<em>

_"You're right. Let's go and talk to Ron and see what he thinks. We can ask Mr. Weasley and Remus about the brokers." Harry said as he stood up along with Hermione._

_"Yeah let's go." Hermione replied._

_And with that they both made their way to the house._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Hermione opened her eyes to the sunlight, filtering into the room through the window. She brought herself into sitting position and stretched her sleepy body like a cat. She was fully clothed. She smiled remembering the last night with Harry, which to her surprise, was spent with talking about the old times and some unshared things of their life. She looked at the body lying next to her, sleeping peacefully, with a smile tugging at the corner of the lips.

She bent down and kissed her best friend and boyfriend, lightly on the cheek. She was about to pull back, when she felt a hand on her back, preventing her from pulling back and found herself looking into mischievous emerald green orbs.

"I don't think it's enough to wake me up properly. You would have to do something more than just kissing on the cheek." Harry whispered huskily.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her playful boyfriend.

"And what would that be?" she asked, settling herself comfortably in his arms, so that she was almost lying on the top of him, with his hands caressing her sides lightly.

Without giving any reply Harry simply crushed his lips to hers. And without any hesitation, Hermione opened her mouth, kissing him back passionately. After a couple of minutes of passionate snogging and touching, Hermione pulled back and looked at her boyfriend with dazed look in her eyes.

"That," Hermione said, kissing Harry lightly on the lips "is the best way to get up in the morning."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Only with you," He said with a sincere look in his eyes.

Hermione beamed at him and hugged him tightly. She pulled back and got out of his arms and sat next to him on the bed.

"So are you ready to meet my parents today?" Hermione asked.

Harry brought himself into sitting position and looked at his girlfriend.

"I don't know. But then I would have to meet them someday. So why not today?" Harry said earnestly.

Then he smiled at Hermione with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Though I am feeling terrified about how your father would react when he would come to know about the kind of things I do to his daughter." He said with a knowing look in his eyes, looking at her with desire filled eyes.

Hermione blushed profusely at this and hit Harry on his arm playfully.

"I didn't know you would be such a guy, Harry Potter." Hermione said with mock stern voice, smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Harry chuckled at her statement.

"What can I say, love? You bring this wild side out of me which I didn't know existed in me, until the first time I kissed you. And if I am not wrong, you enjoy it as well." He said, shifting closer to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him shyly and leaned towards Harry to kiss him. Harry tangled his fingers in her curly tresses and pulled her closer. But before their lips could touch, there was a knock on the door.

Harry groaned and pulled back from Hermione. They both looked at each other nervously.

_**Previous Night**_

_Harry and Hermione had spent their last night in the old bedroom of Percy. Previous night, after dinner, when everybody had gone to their respective rooms for the night, Harry had snuck out of the room he shared with Ron. In his haste to leave the room, he didn't notice that Ron's bed was empty. When he got out of the room, he quickly made his way towards Hermione, Luna and Ginny's room. There he found Ron, standing near the girls' room, making odd noises and hissing some unintelligible words. Harry had to stifle his laugh and continued to look at his best friend for a couple of minutes._

_After seeing unsuccessful attempts of his best friend to call his girlfriend out, Harry made his way to him without making any kind of noise. He tapped him lightly on his shoulder. Ron quickly turned around and almost yelled, but stopped himself just in time, realizing that it was Harry. _

_Ron glared at his best friend, who was laughing silently._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Ron whispered furiously._

"_What do you think?" Harry asked in a low voice, with a suggestive look on his face._

"_You know Luna cannot hear your signals to come out." Harry said with a smirk. Ron turned red at being caught._

"_Why?" Ron hissed, feeling like he was missing something._

"_I'll tell you why." Harry whispered. He stepped towards the door and lightly knocked on it._

_Ron looked flabbergasted at this. He quickly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back._

"_Bloody Hell Harry! Why did you do that? What if Ginny woke up and started screaming at us." Ron murmured frantically._

_Harry simply grinned at his best friend, as door opened and Hermione came out of the room._

_She looked surprised to see Ron there. She came and stood next to Harry._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked looking at Ron. When Ron didn't answer, her eyes shifted to Harry with a questioning glance._

"_Luna," was the only word Harry spoke and Hermione's eyes gleamed with realization. She started laughing in low voice and again looked at Ron._

"_What?" Ron asked exasperatedly, trying to keep his voice low._

"_He was making odd noises, as a signal." Harry said with a laughing voice, looking towards Hermione and in the process completely ignoring Ron's question._

_Hermione pressed both of her hands on her mouth to suppress the noise as she started laughing harder. Finally after some time she managed to control her laughter._

"_Ron, I had performed a silencing charm around Ginny and Luna's bed after everyone went to sleep, so that when Harry knocks on the door, they wouldn't wake up. So, Luna was not able to hear your signals and hence didn't come out." Hermione said with an amused smile._

_Ron looked bowled over at this revelation. He rubbed his neck nervously and looked at Hermione._

"_So you mean, all this time when I was making noises, all that was just in vain." Ron asked._

_Hermione nodded. "But don't worry, I would just go and tell her. Wait here." She said, looking at Ron and Harry._

_Ron sighed with relief and looked at Harry who was looking back at him expectantly. Their eyes met and they started sniggering at the idiocy of the situation._

_After some time Hermione came back, followed by Luna who closed the door behind her silently._

"_You and Luna can go back to your room; Harry and I would go to Percy's room." Hermione said looking towards Ron who simply nodded in reply._

"_Had everything planned out in advance?" Ron said, looking at Hermione with raised eyebrows._

_Hermione glared at Ron, though a hint of red could be seen on her cheeks. Harry snaked his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. _

"_That's my girl." He said in a teasing manner._

"_Oh just shut up you two." Hermione reprimanded her best friends, though she was turning red, with each passing second because of embarrassment._

_After that both the pairs left for their respective rooms for the night._

* * *

><p>"Harry it's me, Ron." A voice came from the door. Hermione sighed with relief and got out of the bed to open the door. She opened the door and let Ron in.<p>

"You guys were taking forever to open the door." Ron said as he entered.

"What happened?" Harry asked getting out of the bed.

"What happened?" Ron exclaimed.

"Did you guys even notice the time?" Ron asked, looking frustrated "It's almost 8:30. Mum is already up and preparing the breakfast. She came up in our room to wake us up. I was just lucky that Luna had already left by that time." He finished.

"What did she say as Harry was not there?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron with worried expression.

Ron took a deep breath. "Well, when she didn't find Harry in his bed, she asked me about him. I was just able to make an excuse in time. I told her that you had gone out for a bit of running, you know, to keep your body fit for the Auror training." Ron said.

"And she accepted that?" Harry asked with astonishment.

Ron snorted at this. "Accepted? Bloody hell Harry, I got a whole 15 minutes lecture about following your example, if I have to make it to Chudley Cannons." He said infuriatingly.

Harry and Hermione started laughing at this, making Ron glare at them.

"Look I don't know if she checked in Ginny's room or not. I am sure Ginny would already be up by now and would be looking for you Hermione. You better think of some solid excuse and quickly go back to the room, and you Harry, apparate outside the house and come back from the front door." Ron said in hurried voice.

Both of his best friends were speechless. "What now?" Ron asked irritatingly.

Hermione took a step towards him and gave him a pat on his back. "You know, you are using your brain, Ron." She said, trying to keep her face straight.

It took a moment for Ron to process what exactly she was implying. By the time he understood, Hermione was already out of the room.

"Don't worry Ron. Everyone has their moment. Meet you in a few minutes." Harry said and disappeared, leaving a baffled Ron behind. After a couple of minutes Ron, too left the room, muttering to himself about his 2 traitorous best friends.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Molly Weasley put down the spoon in her hand on the kitchen counter and made her way out of the kitchen to open the door, to find a sweaty Harry standing on the other side of the door.<p>

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry said cheerfully, making his way into the house, walking past a stunned looking Molly.

"Good Morning Harry dear," Molly said, recovering from her stunned state and closing the door.

"Would you like to have the breakfast, Harry?" She asked in motherly voice.

Harry shook his head. "No Mrs. Weasley. I think I'll take a shower first." Harry said.

Molly nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Harry breathed in relief, turning around he saw Hermione, Ginny and Luna coming down.

"Good Morning Luna, Ginny, Hermione." Harry said as he moved towards the stairs.

"Good Morning Harry" Luna and Ginny said simultaneously, while Hermione simply raised her eyebrows, looking at her boyfriend's sweaty appearance. Harry just winked at her and quickly dashed upstairs.

"Why Harry was looking so sweaty?" Ginny mused loudly.

"Must have gone for a bit of running," Hermione replied.

Ginny looked at her. "How do you know?" she asked, looking a bit curious.

Hermione simply shrugged. "Last night he was talking about starting to work on his fitness even before the training starts." She replied casually. Ginny didn't seem satisfied, but before she could ask anything else, Luna interrupted

"Let's go to the kitchen and see if Mrs. Weasley needs any help with the breakfast." She said, moving towards the kitchen; Hermione and Ginny followed.

* * *

><p>After about half hour or so, everyone in the house was present at the dining table in the kitchen and eating their breakfast.<p>

There was a tap on the window. Everyone looked towards the window. Two large owls were flying outside the window, holding a large parcel between them.

Molly Weasley squealed gleefully. "Finally it's here." She said excitedly, getting up to take the parcel.

She came back to the table with the heavy looking parcel, placing it on the table.

"What is it Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's Bill and Fleur's wedding photographs. I had asked the photographer to send the pictures as soon as possible." Molly said happily, while opening the parcel.

Everyone on the table was excited to see the photographs. After finishing the breakfast, they settled themselves in the living room and started looking through the pictures.

Harry found a picture of him and Hermione dancing together and laughing. He thought about asking Mrs. Weasley if he could keep the pictures of his and Hermione, with him.

He was about to ask but stopped when Molly started speaking to her husband.

"Look at this Arthur. They look so cute together. Don't they?" She said, looking fondly at the picture, showing it to her husband.

Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley had tensed a bit.

"Of course Molly," He replied with an uneasy smile.

Then Molly turned to Harry and gave him the photograph.

"Isn't it sweet Harry? You both look like a couple deeply in love with each other, just like your parents." She said, smiling widely.

Harry looked at the photograph and frowned a bit. It contained him, dancing with Ginny.

Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry on the floor, looked at the picture.

"Mum is right. We both look good together." She said casually, looking at Harry with a smile on her face.

Harry didn't say anything. He wasn't sure why Mrs. Weasley was so adamant to see him and Ginny as a couple, even if he was with Hermione.

Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, snatched the picture from his hand and looked at it. Looking at the picture he snorted and then showing it to Hermione who was sitting next to him and Luna.

"Really mum, they both look like a brother and sister, rather than a loving couple." He said with a disgusting look on his face, thinking about his sister and best friend as a loving couple.

"Oh just shut up Ron, you don't understand anything." Molly said in a scolding tone.

Looking at the picture, Hermione sighed tiredly, thinking about how long this drama about Harry and Ginny would go on. She looked up, to find that Mrs. Weasley was looking at her with a strange look in her eyes.

"What do you think Hermione? Don't they look great?" She said smiling at Hermione, though Hermione could feel the undertone in her statement.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied, with a small smile on her face, which Harry noticed, didn't reach her eyes. Hermione met his eyes for a fleeting second, before she looked away.

"Harry, you can keep this photograph." Molly said affectionately.

"Umm… thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I wanted to ask you if I can keep all this photographs of just me and Hermione." Harry asked politely, but with a kind of firmness in his voice, making it clear that Mrs. Weasley was taking the wrong path.

Molly's smile faltered a bit, and then her face turned into a slight frown, but she quickly plastered a fake smile on her face and said "Sure Harry,"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

Harry realized that Mrs. Weasly needed a bigger reminder of the fact that he was with Hermione and not Ginny.

He turned to Arthur. "Mr. Weasley, I wanted to ask you something? Harry said, gaining everyone's attention in the room.

"What is it Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you, if you know about any property dealer? I wanted to buy a flat for myself and Hermione. I mean we are moving in together." Harry said in a clear voice.

He threw a quick glance towards Mrs. Weasley and was satisfied to see a shocked look on her face.

As everyone's attention was on Harry and Arthur, they didn't notice the angry expression on Ginny's face, which had appeared on her face for a brief moment, before it was replaced with an inquisitive look.

"Yeah dad, Luna and I were also thinking about getting a place for ourselves." Ron chipped in.

Mr. Weasley looked surprised for a moment and then smiled.

"It's hard to believe, you all are finally grownups and are soon going to live on your own. Time just seems to fly." He said with a sad smile.

"Some day we all have to grow up; however, some are forced to grow before time." Hermione said reflectively, looking at Harry with love filled eyes, remembering how much Harry had to suffer since he was one year old. Harry smiled at her, his eyes reflecting the same love for her.

"True Hermione, very true," Arthur said, understanding the meaning of her words.

They all were quiet for some time, remembering the days of struggle and war.

Arthur finally decided to break the silence.

"Harry, would you like to live in magical community or muggle community?" He asked.

"I don't know Mr. Weasley. I think we would like to live where we can have some privacy, you know, without all those reporters trying to get a sneak peek of the private life of the boy-who-lived." Harry said the last part bitterly.

Arthur nodded. "I'll let you know as soon as I get some information about it. Also you can talk to Fred and George. They know some of the brokers, who can help you in buying a property in magical parts of London." He said. Harry simply nodded.

Molly who was silent during the whole conversation, burst out like a volcano.

"But why do you need to find a separate place. You can live here." She asked in a loud voice, looking at Harry.

Harry didn't have to answer as Ron intervened "Mum, we are adults now and now it's time that we become independent." He said.

Molly was going to say something else, but Arthur stopped her.

"Just drop it Molly. They have every right to decide what they want to do with their life. And I am leaving now, it's already half past 10." With that Arthur kissed his wife and left for the Ministry.

"I think we should leave as well." Hermione said looking at her watch. Harry and Ron nodded. Mrs. Weasley nodded as well and started collecting all the scattered photographs of the wedding, except the pictures Harry was going to keep with him. Ron had already told his mum last evening, about their plans for the day.

"Meet us here back in 20 minutes." Hermione said to Harry and Ron, and left the room, following Ginny and Luna who were already on their way to upstairs; Harry and Ron followed.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes girls finally came down. Hermione came first, followed by Luna and then Ginny. While Hermione and Luna were in casuals, Ginny was wearing a party wear knee-length dress.<p>

Harry and Ron were waiting for them in the living room.

"You are 10 minutes late." Harry said as he saw Hermione entering the room. He was going to say something else, but stopped when he saw Luna and Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, you're looking good." Harry complimented politely.

Ginny blushed at the attention she was getting from the boy-who-lived.

"Thank you Harry." She replied shyly.

"We were late because we were helping Ginny in getting ready." Hermione replied to Harry's previous question.

"Ok" Harry said as he moved to stand next to Hermione and slipped his arm around her waist, which didn't went unnoticed by a certain young redhead witch, making her feel angry inside.

"But why are you so dressed up?" Ron asked.

Ginny glared at her brother. "Today I am going to the _Witch Weekly_ office to accept their modeling offer and going to have my first photo shoot." Ginny said proudly.

Just then Molly came out of the kitchen. She came and stood next to her daughter.

"I am so proud of you Ginny." She said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks mum," Ginny replied with a smile.

"So are we ready to leave?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, Harry, have you taken your training form?" Hermione asked looking at her boyfriend. Harry nodded.

"Ok then, let's go." Hermione said, with that they all left the house and apparated straight to the Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, right now its 11:10. We can meet back here, just outside the twins shop, say around two. I think by then we all would be done with our work. Then we all can go to my home." Hermione said to rest of her companions. They all nodded.<p>

Ron was going to go to the Chudley Cannon's office to collect his joining letter and have a trial practice with the coach of the team, to test his keeping abilities, while Luna was going to accompany Ginny for her photo shoot.

"Are you sure Hermione? I mean only Harry is invited." Ron said awkwardly.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, like you guys need any invitation to come to my place. Mum and dad would be very happy to meet you all." Hermione said with a genuine smile.

"Ok then, its settled. We will meet here at 2." Harry said.

Finally Ron, Luna and Ginny apparated to their respective destinations, leaving Harry and Hermione behind.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Hermione, extending his hand towards her. Hermione nodded and took his hand, together they both apparated to the Ministry.

Reaching to the Ministry, they entered the Artium through the golden gates. They got their wands registered with the guard at the security stand. Guard was blatantly staring at Harry, making him feel very uncomfortable; however, Harry somehow controlled his urge to scream at the guard. After completing necessary formalities, they made their way to the lift, to go to the second level.

"Here we are." Hermione said, as they reached to the second level.

All the way from Artium to the second level of the Ministry, people were ogling at Harry and Hermione. Some of them even approached the pair to get an autograph or for a handshake.

Harry sighed with relief, once they were out of the lift and standing in a deserted corridor.

"Can you believe that woman? She was asking me to marry her daughter, who happens to be just 14 years old." Harry said in a complaining voice.

Hermione patted his arm affectionately, trying very hard to stifle her laugh. "It's ok Harry. She didn't know that you are already out of the market." She said, her voice full of mirth.

Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You find it very funny. Isn't it?" he said, looking a bit irritated.

That was the last straw for Hermione, she burst out laughing. Harry simply stared at her, looking aghast.

"Why you..mmmph" Harry was about to speak, but was interrupted when Hermione kissed him.

After a couple of seconds she pulled back.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, looking a bit dazed.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Well no, but then I can kiss you again." Harry said huskily, pulling Hermione closer.

However, before Harry could kiss her, somebody coughed behind them.

They both quickly sprang apart and looked back.

"Looks like you both are enjoying here." Remus said with a chuckle, coming towards them.

"Remus," Harry said cheerfully, stepping forward and hugging his father's best friend. Once they pulled apart, Remus started the conversation.

"How are you Harry, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"We are fine. How are you, Tonks and Teddy?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"We are doing great. Tonks is still trying to recognize the similarity between Teddy's different moods and his different hair colors." Remus said in a laughing voice.

Harry and Hermione laughed at this. "Well that's Tonks for you." Harry said.

"So what are you doing here?" Remus asked, looking at the young couple, standing in front of him.

"To submit my training form," Harry replied. Remus nodded.

"Okay, so any other plans?" Remus asked, giving a suggestive wink to the couple.

Harry just laughed, while Hermione had a flushed look on her face.

"We are looking for a place to move in together." Harry replied.

Remus frowned at this. "Why don't you shift to Grimmauld Place? You are owner of the place, Harry." He said.

"No Remus, I want you to live there. I know Sirius would have wanted it." Harry said earnestly.

"But…" Remus started again, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry is right, Remus. Sirius would have wanted you to live there." She said. Remus nodded his head in assent.

"Well then, you both should better move on. Soon it would be the break time." Remus said.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

After that Remus started making his way towards the lift and Harry, Hermione moved towards the large oak doors leading to the Aurors department.

* * *

><p>Two guards were standing at the entrance of the department. Seeing that it was Harry Potter, they let him go without any kind of checking or questioning, but held Hermione behind, saying that since she had no business in the department, she wasn't allowed to go through the doors.<p>

Harry told them, almost ordered, to let Hermione enter with him. But Hermione told him to go and that she would wait for him at the entrance. After a little bit of persuasion from Hermione, Harry agreed to go without her. Giving one last glare to the guards, he left to find the Grace Darwin, to whom he had to submit the form and collect the information about the training schedule.

After around half hour, Harry came back with some parchments and a badge in his hand. Hermione was waiting for him in the corridor leading to the lift.

"What happened?" she asked, as soon as she saw him coming towards her.

Harry came and stood in front of her. "I submitted the form. These are some of the things which would be taught in the training and list of some advanced books which would be required for some basic understandings of the things we would learn at the training." He said, gesturing towards the parchments in his hand.

Hermione took the parchments from him and studied them and then nodded her head.

"So when would your training start?" She asked.

"It would start from 13th September. It would be a six months training program, before we start actual field assignments." Harry replied.

"And this is my trainee badge. Once the training is over, I would get a real Auror badge." Harry said, gesturing towards the badge in his hand, on which his name was written in bold letters.

"That's great Harry. Let's go then." Hermione said excitedly.

With that they both started walking towards the lift. Once they were out of the Ministry, Harry looked at his watch and turned to Hermione.

"It's almost 12:30 right now. We still have some time. What would you like to do?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a moment before replying. "Let me show you the muggle London today. Have you seen it before?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, I have seen the magical parts, you know, Diagon Alley, Grimmauld Place, St. Mungo, but nothing in muggle parts. Durselys never really brought me here, at least not for some fun." Harry said the last part resentfully, thinking about his first ten horrible years with the Durselys.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Now you have me to show you around." She said with a loving smile.

Suddenly Hermione took a dramatic posture, bowing in front of Harry.

"Oh the almighty, great Lord Harry Potter, I am your guide for the day. Let me show you the wonders of the great muggle London." Hermione said in a theatrical high pitched voice and then again standing straight, in attention posture.

"Hmmm…. Okay, but I have to ask you, do you provide the kissing services?" Harry asked, looking serious.

"Kissing services, sir?" Hermione asked, bringing a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well yes, I do provide kissing services. But then you would have to pay the extra charges for this service?" Hermione replied, having the same thoughtful expression on her face.

"And what would be the extra charges?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Well for one kiss, you would have to give 2 kisses in return." Hermione said in a perfect imitation of a professional's voice.

"Deal," Harry said bringing his right hand forward, trying to keep a straight face. Hermione shook his hand and said "Deal".

"You know, I don't mind paying you more than you are actually asking for. And I'll pay you, even if you don't give me your services." Harry said, grinning widely.

Hermione laughed at this, shaking her head lightly. She stepped closer to Harry, putting her arms around his neck.

"What am I going to do with you, Harry Potter?" she whispered, looking in his emerald eyes, sparkling under the sunlight.

"That's easy, just love me, forever." Harry said, wrapping his hands around Hermione.

"Forever," Hermione said and sealed her promise with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>**:- So guys, what do you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Please tell me through your REVIEWS….Don't forget.**


	6. Meeting The Parents

**Author's note****:- Sorry for taking so long to update. Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meeting The Parents<span>**

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a restaurant. It was already 1:50 PM and they had to reach the Diagon Alley in 10 minutes.

"I think we should better leave." Hermione said looking at her wristwatch.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He said.

After paying off the bill for their two burgers and two mugs of coffee, Harry and Hermione left the restaurant. Coming out of the restaurant, they started walking hand in hand, looking for a secluded alley to apparate.

"So Harry, did you enjoy the Tower of London?" Hermione asked looking at Harry apprehensively.

Harry pulled Hermione closer, his hand around her shoulder.

"It was amazing Hermione, though we didn't get to see it completely." Harry said with a little disappointment towards the end.

"Don't worry Harry. We can do it again as we are going to live here now." Hermione said relaxingly.

Harry nodded and smiled.

They both turned in an empty alley and apparated straight to the Diagon alley just outside the twin's shop. They stepped inside the shop. Ron was already there talking with Fred and George.

"Hey Ron, Fred, George," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hey Hermione, Harry" Twins said in unison.

Harry simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"How are you and the shop doing?" Harry asked, as he and Hermione joined the Weasley brothers.

"It's going great. We are planning to launch some new products before end of this month, with special offers for the ickle first years of Hogwarts." Fred replied with a mischievous grin.

"What kind of products?" Hermione asked warily. Even though she wasn't a Hogwarts student anymore, it was hard for her to let go of her head girl attitude.

"Oh, come on Hermione, you don't have to act like a prefect or head girl all the time." Ron opened his big mouth and from the looks of Harry and twins' face, he had landed himself in a deep trouble. Anything was better than facing an angry Hermione, which poor Ron had done countless times at Hogwarts, thanks to his big mouth he would customarily open without thinking.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Just because we are not…" However, before she could complete her sentence, door of the shop opened and Luna and Ginny walked in.

"Sorry, are we late?" Luna asked breathlessly as she came over and stood next to Ron, taking his hand in her own and interlacing their fingers. Ginny too joined the group.

"No, but you have just saved your Ronnikins from seeing his doomsday at the very hands of the great Hermione Granger." George said with a smirk on his face.

Luna looked confused, while Ron and Hermione scowled at George.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing happened. We should better leave or we would be late." Hermione said in a brisk manner, ignoring amused faces of twins and her boyfriend.

"Yeah, she's right." Harry said agreeing with his girlfriend.

Ron, Luna, and Ginny nodded and five of them walked towards the door of the shop.

* * *

><p>Once they were out of the shop.<p>

"Okay guys, since you don't know the location of my house, I'll side-along you in a pair of twos." Hermione said.

"Ron, Luna," Hermione said, gesturing them to take her hands.

Once Ron and Luna took hold of her hands on both sides, Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the location of her house, and next moment she vanished.

Two seconds later, they were standing in the front of a house.

"Come on," Hermione said to Ron and Luna.

Hermione rang the bell and after a couple of seconds, door opened.

"Hermione," Charles Granger said as he opened the door.

"Hey dad," Hermione said hugging her father.

"Hello Mr. Granger," Ron said timidly, who was standing behind Hermione.

"Dad, you already know Ron and it's Luna, Ron's girlfriend." Hermione said, gesturing towards Luna, "and my friend as well." She added with a smile. Luna beamed at her.

"Dad, I'll be back. I have to go and bring Harry and Ginny." Hermione said in a hurried voice.

Charles nodded. "Go ahead. I'll take care of your friends." Charles said as he ushered Ron and Luna inside the house.

Hermione quickly disapparated back to Diagon Alley where Harry and Ginny were waiting for her.

When Hermione reached there, she saw that some teenage witches surrounded Harry and Ginny, and a photographer was clicking his camera frequently, taking pictures of Harry and Ginny. Harry tried to grab the camera from the man but he disappeared.

Harry was trying to pull Ginny inside the Weasley's shop, but to no avail. Other witches were not letting him and Ginny go away. Harry looked quite frustrated.

As Hermione made her way towards them she heard some of the things those witches were saying to Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, you are so handsome, Mr. Potter." A blond witch said in a giddy voice.

"Yes, you and Ms. Weasley look so good together." A brunette witch said.

"Thank god, you left that bushy haired friend of yours." Another witch with strawberry blond hair said.

Harry growled in anger. "Shut the hell up!" he said angrily, effectively stopping the non-stop talks of those witches and forcing them to back away from him and Ginny.

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she heard what those witches were saying. She knew she should not let these kinds of things affect her. But how could she explain it to her heart. She knew that a large part of wizarding world didn't approve of her relationship with Harry due to her blood status and her looks. A majority of wizarding population that didn't like her consisted of young witches.

"Hermione," Harry called as soon as he saw her.

Without thinking, he dropped Ginny's hand and moved towards Hermione.

"Finally, you have come to save me, oh my great savior." He said teasingly, coaxing a smile from Hermione.

"At least for once, you are not jumping down to play the hero." Hermione replied with a wink, all her worries forgotten. Harry simply grinned at her, making her feel weak at her knees. Harry noticed this and his grin just got wider.

"Can we leave?" Ginny asked in an annoyed voice as she came towards where Harry and Hermione were standing.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at her in confusion. Ginny quickly recovered.

"I mean we should leave, before more and more people start gathering here, expressing their views on how good Harry and I look together." She said with a little laugh. Inside she smiled smugly, seeing the look of uncertainty on Hermione's face.

Even though it was there only for a second, it didn't go unnoticed by Harry, before she covered her face with a mask of smile.

Harry's reply managed to damper all the feelings of giddiness from Ginny's mind.

"Oh, they are nothing but mindless people, cooking stupid stories in their mind and spreading them around." Harry said irately.

Hermione had to smile at Harry. "Well in that case, being your savior I would have to protect you from those mindless buggers." Hermione said playfully.

"By all means, my lovely savior," Harry said wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. Ginny took the other hand and next moment three of them were standing in front of Hermione's house.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my home Harry, Ginny." Hermione said.<p>

"You have got a nice house." Harry said looking at the big, two storey house in front of him. From where they were standing, they could see the road but people on the road couldn't see them, so apparating in front of the house was a lot less risky.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said softly, "Let us go inside. Mum and Dad would be waiting for us." Hermione said as she led them to the house. She rang the bell and door was opened immediately.

"Come in." Charles said after he opened the door, "Your mum is waiting for you." He said.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ginny got inside, Charles closed the door.

"Dad, meet Harry and Ginny." Hermione introduced her best friend-boyfriend and her best girl friend.

"Hello Mr. Granger," Harry said nervously, extending his hand towards Charles.

"Hello Harry," Charles replied warmly shaking young man's hand.

"It's nice meeting you, Mr. Granger." Ginny said politely.

"Same here Harry, Ginny. It's nice to meet all the friends of Hermione." Charles replied with a pleasant smile.

Once the pleasantries were exchanged, Hermione led all of them to the living room, where Hermione's mum, Jean, was sitting with Ron and Luna.

"Hey mum," Hermione said as she entered the living room. Jean smiled and quickly got up from the couch and hugged her daughter firmly.

"Hermione, it's so nice to see you." Jean said happily, pulling back from her daughter.

"I missed you and dad." Hermione said in a heartfelt voice.

She pulled out of her mum's embrace completely.

"Mum, meet Harry and Ginny." Hermione introduced.

"Hello Mrs. Granger. You have a very nice house." Ginny said with a courteous smile.

"Thank you dear," Jean replied pleasantly. Then she turned to look at Harry.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," Harry said extending his hand.

To Harry's utter astonishment, Jean pushed his extended hand away and pulled him in a bear hug.

Harry was astonished, but hugged her back all the same, a little awkwardly though. Hermione had to stifle her laugh seeing the look of amazement on Harry's face.

Between introductions, Ron and Luna didn't say anything. They both were busy staring at the television as Luna flipped through the channels using remote control. They both were looking at the TV with awe-filled eyes.

Hermione sniggered looking at their expression, which pulled Ron and Luna out of their fascination with television.

"Hermione, when did you come?" Ron asked looking baffled.

"When you both were busy watching TV." Hermione replied with a smirk.

Ron and Luna blushed at this.

"That's amazing. I still can't believe the wonders muggles have achieved without magic. I can definitely understand my dad's fascination with muggle things. It's a shame you know. I mean despite being magical, we still haven't developed a magical TV or other elekik things." Ron said, looking around with admiration.

"It's electric, Ron." Luna corrected.

"Yeah, I mean that only." Ron said distractedly. Everyone laughed at this.

"Would you guys like to freshen up before we eat?" Jean asked to Hermione and her friends.

"Yeah, I would like to." Ron said getting up from the seat.

"Me too," Luna and Ginny replied in unison, and Harry and Hermione simply nodded in agreement.

"Very well then," Jean said, "Hermione, why don't you show them the way to the bathroom. Girls can use the bathroom in your room and boys can use the bathroom of the guest room."

"Yeah sure," Hermione replied, "Come on guys, I'll show you the way." Hermione gestured them to follow her and led them upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Ron, you both can use this bathroom." Hermione said. Trio, Ginny and Luna were in the guest room. It was a large size room, painted with light blue color, having only a queen-sized bed, a study table, and a wardrobe as furniture.<p>

"Wow," Ron said, looking at the bathroom equipped with latest bathroom furnishing.

"Hermione, do you mind if I take a shower? I wasn't able to take one after the tryouts." Ron asked.

"Sure Ron," Hermione replied with a smile, "There are extra towels in the wardrobe." She said gesturing towards the wardrobe. Ron nodded.

Leaving the boys in the guest room, Hermione led Ginny and Luna to her room.

"Wow Hermione, you have a very nice room." Luna said appreciatively. Ginny nodded agreeing with Luna.

Room was large, just like guest room. Whole room was colored in white. There was large bed with black sheet and white covers. There was large black shelf, full of the books of various sizes. A study table and a chair were kept near the window, and there was a wardrobe with a dressing table next to it, where some more books were lying.

One by one, three girls freshened up.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked Ginny. They both were sitting in Hermione's room, waiting for Luna to come out of the bathroom. Ginny was brushing her hair, standing in front of the mirror, and Hermione was sitting on her bed looking at Ginny.

"It was actually good." Ginny said turning around, "They have offered me one year contract. They want me to endorse their new line of winter clothing they are going to launch this October."

"Wow Ginny, that's really cool." Hermione said excitedly, "I know one day you are going to be one of the top models of the whole wizarding world."

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Shall we move downstairs?" Luna asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione said and three of them went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were already there in the living room talking with Hermione's parents, when three girls reached there.<p>

"Hey," Hermione said as she entered the living room, gaining everyone's attention. Ginny and Luna followed.

"Here they are," Jean said getting up from the couch, "Let's go in the kitchen. I am sure you all must be famished by now."

"Oh yes, I am." Ron said enthusiastically, getting up from his seat, making others laugh.

* * *

><p>They all were sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, eating and talking.<p>

Hermione was sitting between Harry and her mum. Luna was sitting next to her Jean. Charles was sitting in front of Harry. Ron was sitting next to Charles and Ginny was sitting on other side of Ron.

"So Harry, now that you are out of Hogwarts, what are your plans for the future?" Charles asked.

"I want to be an Auror, Mr. Granger and I am going to start my training next month." Harry replied feeling a little nervous. He wanted to make a good impression on Hermione's parents. They were very warm and welcoming people and he wanted them to approve him for their daughter.

"Auror?" Charles asked looking confused.

"Dad, they are like police force of the magical world." Hermione explained. Charles nodded in understanding.

Charles also asked Ron, Luna, and Ginny about what were they planning for future. He was very fascinated by Ron's career choice and asked him few questions about Quidditch. Harry, Ginny, and Ron explained him about how the game was played.

Luna and Jean were also busy talking with each other. Luna was telling Jean about magical creatures. Hermione decided to join them in the conversation, although she was finding it very difficult to concentrate on the conversation as she felt light caresses of Harry's hand on her thigh, under the table.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating, they all moved back to living room and made themselves comfortable. They talked for some more time. Hermione's parents asked about Bill's wedding. For next couple of hours, they all talked about the wedding. Charles and Jean were spellbound hearing about the magical wedding and asked many questions. Harry could clearly see why Hermione was such a curious person by nature.<p>

After some time, Ron checked his watch. It was showing 6:15 AM. "I think we should better leave." He said. Ginny and Luna agreed with him.

"Why don't you all stay here tonight?" Charles asked them.

"Sorry Mr. Granger, but mum would be expecting us back home." Ron said looking apologetic. Charles simply nodded looking a little disappointed. He was hoping to talk to Ron, Harry, and Ginny to know more about Quidditch. Game had really captivated him.

"I think Harry and Hermione can stay." Luna spoke. Jean looked delighted at the idea.

"Would both of you stay here tonight?" She said looking at her daughter and her boyfriend hopefully.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She definitely couldn't say no to her mum looking at the hopeful expression on her face. But she wasn't sure if Harry would want to stay, and she didn't want to be away from him, even if for just one night. She felt guilty at this. She was once again ignoring her parents for Harry.

She also felt a little bad that her mum had to ask her to stay.

In last few years, Hermione hadn't spent a lot of quality time with her parents. From the time when she had started going Hogwarts, she had spent most of her summer vacations, at Burrow with Harry and Ron. The way things were going on in the wizarding world at that time, Hermione didn't realize when the distance between her and her parents had started widening. Her parents had missed the important parts of her life during those times.

Hermione looked at Harry who was looking back at her expectantly. It looked like the moment he saw in Hermione's eyes he knew what she was thinking, because next moment he answered Jean's question.

"We'll stay, Mrs. Granger." Harry answered with a smile.

Jean saw the unspoken exchange between Harry and Hermione, but didn't say anything, instead she squealed with joy. However, she immediately quieted down, turning red due to embarrassment, and making others laugh at her reaction.

"Hermione, you'll sleep in your bedroom and Harry, you can take the guest room." Jean said looking happy.

Soon after that Ron, Luna and Ginny bid their goodbyes to Grangers and Harry, and apparated back to Burrow, and only three Grangers and one Potter were left in the house.

Four of them spend some more time talking to each other. After some time Jean got up saying that, she had to prepare the dinner.

"Mum, do you need any help in the kitchen?" Hermione asked, standing up.

Jean stopped and looked at her daughter. She patted her daughter on the shoulder with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll manage." She said compassionately, although her eyes were humorous. Hermione glared at her mum.

"My cooking is a lot better now." Hermione grumbled, "You can ask Harry. I used to cook for him and Ron while we were in hiding during the war." She added looking at her boyfriend, waiting for him to support what she said.

Harry looked at Hermione with wary expression on his face. He didn't want to face her wrath, but as her boyfriend, Harry decided it was his duty to tell her the truth.

"Umm…Hermione, you are actually…" Harry shut his mouth under the glare he was receiving from Hermione. He gave her an apologetic and a shy smile.

Hermione had to smile at him, as her facade of an angry girlfriend slipped away from her face. He looked so adorable that Hermione barely managed to stop herself from snogging him right then and there in front of her parents. She knew kissing Harry in front of her father could be very hazardous for Harry's health.

Hermione realized that she hadn't told her parents about her decision of moving in with Harry. She knew now was the time to reveal it to her parents. First, she wanted to talk to Harry about it. She decided to wait until she spoke to Harry.

After that, Jean left Charles, Harry, and Hermione in the living room and walked towards the kitchen. The moment Jean left, Charles turned towards Harry and started asking more about Quidditch, and Harry replied enthusiastically to all his queries. Hermione groaned audibly, only to be ignored by her father and boyfriend. Shaking her head, she got up and followed her mum to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Jeans asked when she saw her daughter entering into the kitchen.

"Quidditch," Hermione replied rolling her eyes. Jean just laughed at this.

"You know, this Quidditch thing is definitely helping Harry to impress your dad." Jean said while preparing for the dinner. They both shared a laugh at this.

As Jean continued to work, Hermione decided to help her, using magic.

Jean was chopping some vegetables. Hermione asked her to step aside. Ignoring the bewildered look of her mum, Hermione simply waved her wand at the vegetables and the knife. Next second knife started chopping the vegetables on its own.

"Oh, magic is such a beautiful thing," Jean said with a dramatic sigh. Hermione just chuckled at her response.

For next one hour, Jean continued to work in silence, with occasional help of Hermione's wand.

Hermione was sitting on the dining table lost in her thoughts.

"So how things are going with Harry?" Jean asked Hermione sitting next to her.

Hermione focused her attention on her mum, as her mind processed what her mum was talking about.

Hermione smiled a dreamy smile in return. "Great," She replied.

Jean squeezed her hand. "I am so happy for you Hermione." She said in a soft voice.

Hermione beamed at her.

"So, have you…" Jean trailed off, giving a suggestive look to her daughter.

"Have I, what?" Hermione asked looking confused. Jean raised her eyebrows at her.

"Are you still an innocent my dear daughter?" Jean asked bluntly.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, looking horrified.

"What?" Jean asked simply.

"I just don't believe you would ask me something like that." Hermione said, bewildered.

"Well, I am your mother and I want to know if my daughter is planning to make me a grandmother, even before I turn 40." Jean replied with a wink.

Hermione blushed furiously at what her mum said.

"Mum, we…we are n…" Hermione stuttered, "not…" However, before she could finish whatever she was going to say, Charles and Harry came into the kitchen. Harry was just standing behind Charles.

"What happened? We heard Hermione shouting." Charles asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing's happened, dad." Hermione replied, deadpanned, ignoring her mum's amused look.

"Dinner is ready." Jean announced as Charles opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

><p>After the dinner was over, Hermione offered to clean the dishes. Jean protested, but Hermione convinced her.<p>

Hermione wanted to ask Harry to stay behind in the kitchen with her, as she wanted to talk to him. To her good fortune, Harry offered to help her with the dishes, which Hermione readily accepted. Realizing that there was no point in arguing with Harry and Hermione, Jean left the kitchen, dragging a rather reluctant Charles with her.

Harry started picking up the dishes, but Hermione stopped him.

"I'll do it." Hermione said, taking out her wand from her jean pocket and waving them at the dishes, making them completely clean.

"Please sit, I want to talk to you." Hermione said sitting on an empty chair and gesturing Harry to sit next to her.

"What is it?" Harry asked sitting down next to Hermione.

"I think we should tell mum and dad that we have decided to move in together." Hermione said.

Harry thought for a moment. He knew they would have to tell them eventually. He was a little scared of their reaction. Hermione was their only daughter and they would want the best for her. He just hoped that they would approve of their decision.

"I think you're right." Harry replied.

Hermione sighed with relief. "Let's go then." Hermione said getting up from the chair, she was occupying.

After putting the dishes back into the cabinet, Harry and Hermione made their way towards the living room, where Hermione's parents were sitting.

When they entered the room, they saw that Jean and Charles were watching TV.

"Mum, dad," Hermione said to get attention of her parents.

"Yeah," Jean said looking at her daughter. Charles too looked at the young couple standing beside the couch he was sitting on.

"Harry and I want to tell you something." Hermione said looking nervous.

"What?" Charles asked curiously looking from Hermione to Harry, who was standing a little behind Hermione.

Jean picked up the remote control of the TV and turned it off. She gestured Harry and Hermione to sit.

Once Harry and Hermione sat down next to each other, Hermione started speaking.

"Harry and I have decided to move in together." Hermione said, getting straight to the point.

"What?" Charles said loudly looking shocked.

"Charles, calm down," Jean said in a stern voice.

"Don't you think you are too young for this?" Jean asked calmly.

"No Mrs. Granger," Harry answered looking completely sincere, "We both are adults in both magical and non-magical world and we don't want to stay away from each other."

"Yes mum, I feel the same way." Hermione said earnestly.

Jean opened her mouth to speak, but Charles interrupted him.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter? Are you planning to get into her pants, get her pregnant, and then leave her? And do you have a place to live?" Charles demanded in a loud voice.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, "How can you even ask such thing?" She asked looking upset.

"Hermione, I am your father and I have every right to ask Harry about his intentions towards you. I don't want you to get hurt." Charles said looking serious.

"You're right Charles. But this is not the way to approach this matter. You should treat Harry with respect. He's not only Hermione's boyfriend, but her best friend as well." Jean said looking at Harry apologetically, who had a shocked look on his face.

However, then Harry smiled. "I want to spend rest of my life with your daughter, Mr. Granger." He replied without any kind of hesitation.

Charles who had opened his mouth to say something to his wife immediately shut his mouth off.

Harry looked at Hermione. He took her hand in his own and kissed her on the forehead. Then he turned and looked straight into the eyes of Charles.

"I am in love with Hermione, Mr. Granger and she's the most important person in my life. I want to spend rest of my life with her, making her happy." Harry said those words with such intensity that Charles and Jean both looked taken aback from his heartfelt confession.

Charles said nothing, but nodded numbly.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, who was just looking back at him with unreadable expression etched on her face, but then she smiled at him. She squeezed his hand showing her support.

Harry's grip tightened on her hand as he turned to look back at Hermione's parents.

"We are looking forward to buy a place of our own." Harry continued.

"Can you afford to buy a place of your own?" Charles asked.

"Yes Mr. Granger, I have more than enough money to buy a place of my own." Harry said nonchalantly, feeling depressed remembering how he had received all that money. He was now the sole heir of all the fortunes of the Potter and the Black family.

"Dad, Harry is probably the richest wizard in the world right now." Hermione added, once again squeezing Harry's hand showing her support. She knew what was going through his mind. He would any day exchange all the money he had to get back of his parents and Godfather.

"He has inherited all that money from his parents and godfather, after you know…" Hermione trailed off as a tear trickled down her eyes thinking about how much Harry had suffered in the past. However, now she was determined to make his present and future happy, free of all the sufferings.

Everyone was quiet after what Hermione said. Finally, Jean got up from her place and walked towards Harry. Harry, who was looking down at the floor, looked surprised when he realized that Jean was standing right in front of him. Jean pulled Harry up from his seat and gathered him in a motherly hug.

"Welcome to the family, Harry." She said pulling back from a bewildered Harry. Harry smiled widely at the older woman standing in front of him. He looked towards Hermione who was smiling at him encouragingly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger." Harry said with a grin. Jean just grinned back in return. "Mention not, dear," She said in a laughing voice.

Charles too stood up from his place and walked towards his wife and Harry.

"Yeah, welcome to the family son." He said bringing his hand forth for a shake.

Harry shook his hand enthusiastically. "Thank you Mr. Granger." He said with a wide smile.

Hermione got up from her seat and hugged first her mum and then her dad.

Then Hermione turned towards Harry and took his hand in her own.

"Come on Harry, I'll show you the guest room." She said dragging Harry out of the room with her, even though she had already shown him the guest room earlier.

"But didn't she already show him the room earlier?" Charles asked his wife.

"Oh, just shut up Charles," Jean chided nicely as she looked at her daughter and Harry walking out of the room.

"Hey no funny business under my roof," Charles called after them.

"I am going to go and check that Hermione sleeps in her own room and not in the guest room." Charles grumbled as he started walking out of the room. But Jean took hold of his hand and pulled him back.

"Leave them alone, Charles." She said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Later that night when Charles quietly walked out of his room to check on his daughter, he found her sleeping peacefully in her own room, alone. So he went back to his room without any worries of a protective father.<p>

However, when Jean got up early in the morning, she found her daughter in the guest room in the same bed as her boyfriend, and Harry's arms were wrapped securely around her.

Jean just hoped that they were fully clothed under the warm sheets covering their body.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note:- <span>****Please tell me through your reviews about what you think of this chapter.**


	7. Hermione's Dilemma

**Author's Note****: - I apologize for taking so long to update….I hope I haven't lost the readers who were reading my fics… I also apologize in advance for spelling grammar mistakes. I'll try to improve in future updates.**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hermione's Dilemma<strong>

_Later that night when Charles quietly walked out of his room to check on his daughter, he found her sleeping peacefully in her own room, alone. So he went back to his room without any worries of a protective father._

_However, when Jean got up early in the morning, she found her daughter in the guest room in the same bed as her boyfriend, and Harry's arms were wrapped securely around her._

_Jean just hoped that they were fully clothed under the warm sheets covering their body._

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mum," Hermione said walking into the kitchen where her mother was busy preparing the breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Hermione," Jean replied, looking amused.

"What?" Hermione asked eying her mother warily. She sat down on dining chair and waited for her mother to speak. She filled a glass of water to soothe her aching throat.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Jean asked innocently.

Hermione almost choked on water, turning bright red.

"Yes. Why?" She asked.

Jean didn't get to reply as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Hermione, Mrs Granger," He said with a smile and sat down next to Hermione.

"So Harry, did you get the proper _sleep _last night?" Jean asked with a smile. Hermione glowered at her mother.

"Um, yeah," Harry replied a little hesitantly, looking between mother and daughter.

Jean nodded. "What are your plans for the day?" She asked looking at the young couple as she started putting breakfast on the table. Hermione started to get up to help her mother, but Harry waved her off to sit down. He got up and started helping Jean. Jean saw their interaction; however, she refrained from commenting. Her heart warmed up seeing how much Harry cared for Hermione.

Over the years, she had heard many things from Hermione about Harry. To Jean it was obvious that Harry had made a very significant effect in shaping Hermione's life and personality. Before Hogwarts Hermione was an introvert child. She never had friends, more like, she was afraid of making friends. She became more and more inclined towards the books, which later became her safe haven.

Jean knew that Harry and Ron had helped Hermione in coming out of her shell. She had become more relaxed and an easy-going girl. To her surprise, Hermione had learned to crack some jokes (even if they were not very funny, at least she tried it).

"Good Morning everyone," Charles said entering into the kitchen. He kissed his wife and sat down in front of Hermione.

They were eating breakfast when an owl flew through the open window and straight to Hermione. She was startled for a moment before taking a large envelope tied to the owl's leg. Her name was written on it, but nothing else.

She was confused for a moment. Who would send her something like this?

"Who is it from?" Charles asked.

"I don't know. There's no name written on it." Hermione replied. She made to open the envelope but Harry stopped her.

"Wait Hermione, it's a magical post. Do you think it's safe to open it?" He asked.

Hermione stopped and looked at Harry. She knew he was right. She still remembered the hateful mails she had received during her Hogwarts days.

"I guess you're right. I'll just go and get my wand from my room." She said getting up from her seat.

"Are you sure your wand is in _your_ room?" Jean asked innocently though her eyes were twinkling with mischief. Hermione almost choked over her own breath once again as she looked at her mother with wide eyes. Luckily, her father couldn't catch on the meaning of her mother's words.

"Where else it would be?" Charles interrupted dismissing his wife's query. Hermione and Harry sighed with relief, inaudibly.

Hermione threw one last glare towards her mother before leaving the kitchen (leaving poor Harry alone under the watchful eyes of her parents).

As per Jean's unsaid assumption, Hermione found her wand in Harry's room. Taking her wand, she went back to the kitchen where her parents and Harry were waiting for her.

"So is it dangerous?" Jean asked after Hermione waved her wand at the envelope.

"No," Hermione said putting her wand on the table. She opened the envelope.

"It's the latest edition of Witch Weekly." Hermione said incredulously. However, looking at the magazine, an unreadable look came over her face.

"Hermione," Harry said her name, but there was no reply. Hermione was standing so others could not see what was on the magazine.

Soon Harry found out what was wrong as he stood up and walked around the table to have a look at the magazine.

"That bloody reporter!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Hermione didn't look up at Harry as she continued to look at the front cover lost in her thoughts.

"What is it Harry?" Jean asked worriedly.

Harry took the magazine from Hermione's hand and handed it over to Jean.

Jean was shocked. Front cover of the magazine contained a picture, half of which had Harry and Ginny holding hands and another half of Hermione in a dishevelled look with the title _'Beauty or The Beast: Whom will Harry Potter choose?'._

"What the hell is this Harry?" Jean asked looking appalled, "Why were you holding hands with Ginny?"

Harry, however, was not listening. He was looking at Hermione with concern.

"Hermione," He whispered her name, squeezing her shoulder. Hermione jerked out of her thoughts and looked at Harry.

"Yeah," She said.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, trying to gauge her expression.

In return, Hermione smiled at him. "Yes," She replied.

"So would you care to explain what's this all about?" Robert asked. He had taken the magazine from Jean and looked angry. He put the magazine down on the table and looked at Harry expecting some kind of explanation.

Harry told them about what had happened in the Diagon Alley, the previous day. Hermione remained quiet unable to take her eyes off the magazine. Her heart lurched painfully as she looked at the picture.

Why were people so against and spiteful towards her and Harry as a couple? Perhaps looks were the only thing that really mattered in the end (also the blood status).

Hermione couldn't help but think how similar Harry and Ginny looked to James and Lily Potter. Harry was a Xerox copy of his father and Ginny looked very much like Lily with those fiery red hair and incomparable beauty. Hermione wondered did Lily Potter liked and played Quidditch or was she a bookworm, know-it-all like her. Yes, Ginny and Lily both had red hair and both were beautiful, but what else was common between them?

Hermione closed her eyes to erase unwanted thoughts from her mind, but with no avail. She wanted to be alone at that moment. She knew Harry would suspect that something was wrong with her. She wanted to bury herself in his arms. She could feel his eyes on her, but had no strength to look into his eyes.

"Hermione," Harry tried to gain her attention. When she didn't reply, he touched her hand, startling her out of her musings.

"Yes," Hermione said in a composed manner. She hoped her inner turmoil didn't show on her face.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Hermione was finding it difficult to look into his concern-filled eyes. It was not fair to Harry that she doubted her place in his life. From time to time, he had made her feel the most important person in his life. However, her lack of confidence in her self-worth always managed to manufacture the unwelcomed thoughts in her mind.

"Come with me." Harry said all of a sudden, pulling Hermione out of her chair.

"W…what?" Hermione stuttered.

Harry didn't reply. He simply pulled Hermione along with him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs to go up to his room.

Hermione didn't protest. She had an idea what Harry wanted to talk about. But she wasn't prepared to have that talk, but she also knew Harry wouldn't let it go until she resolved her issues.

Once they were inside the guest room, Harry locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. He turned and looked at Hermione who was fidgeting nervously, looking anywhere, but at Harry.

Harry walked towards her, standing right in front of her. Finally, Hermione raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked, cupping one side of her cheek. "You trust me, don't you? You know that I would never betray you."

Hermione was shocked by the uncertain look that had appeared in Harry's eyes.

"I know, Harry. I know you love me." Hermione said squeezing his hand.

Harry looked relieved. "Then what's bothering you. You looked so distracted downstairs in the kitchen."

"It's just that, I keep telling myself that it doesn't matter what others think of us or that they doesn't approve of us. But it still hurt sometimes to see people ridicule us."

Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "I know I should not let it affect me. But in the end I am only a human and it hurts when people..." She trailed off looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione, please look at me." Harry spoke softly.

Hermione looked at him. All she could see was the love Harry had for her.

"You know that I love you, right?" He said. Hermione nodded as tears filled her eyes. She immediately wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him.

"I know you love me, Harry. I could never doubt that. I am so sorry." She said tearfully. Harry hugged her tight, trying to take all her pain away.

"Shh Hermione. Please don't cry and never apologize." Harry said kissing her on top of her head.

Harry pulled back and wiped her face.

"Sorry, it just came out of nowhere. I have never felt so insecure towards our relationship." Hermione admitted as she was once again in control of her emotions.

"Hey it's ok. And you know what, even though you're crying, and your face is all red and blotchy, and your eyes are swollen, and your hair are a complete mess, you are never going to get rid of me. Sorry girl, but you are stuck with me." Harry said playfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm. "You are such a goof sometimes, Harry Potter, and that dialogue of yours doesn't even match with the existing situation." She said smiling.

Harry simply shrugged unperturbedly. "Saying right thing at the right place and right time is your forte, not mine." He said, grinning.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted when Harry hauled her in his arms and melded his lips with hers, kissing her deeply. "You're the sweetest thing I have ever seen and tasted." He whispered in her ear.

A blush rose to Hermione's cheeks as she looked in Harry's eyes.

"I love you, Harry." She said, resting her head on Harry's chest, listening to her favourite music in the world, Harry's rhythmic heartbeat.

"I love you, Hermione." Harry returned, holding Hermione in his arms, feeling the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: - Hope you liked this short chapter. Please read and give me REVIEWS. **


	8. A Payback?

**Author's Note**** :- Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Please read and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Payback?<strong>

Hermione, alone, came back to the kitchen after some time, as Harry had to use the washroom. Hermione felt a lot better and happy after her talk (or maybe not so much of talk) with Harry. She was practically glowing as Jean looked at her daughter with a perplexed look. Hermione was looking completely opposite of the way she had looked when she and Harry had left the kitchen.

"How are you feeling now, Hermione dear?" Jean asked with a motherly smile.

"Just great," Hermione replied, "Harry and I had a talk, and there's nothing to worry about now." She finished with a wide smile. Looking at her daughter's swollen lips, Jean raised her eyebrows at her.

"Just talk, huh?" Jean asked teasingly. Hermione blushed and luckily, she did not have to reply as her father entered the kitchen. On the other hand, maybe not so lucky, as her father looked at Hermione and almost yelled.

"What the hell were you doing up there?" He hissed.

Jean put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Calm down, Charles."

Charles huffed and sat down on his chair. He looked rather putout, but otherwise calm.

Harry entered the kitchen a few minutes later. Seeing her father scowling towards an oblivious Harry, Hermione asked first thing that came to her mind and coincidentally it was a right thing to ask.

"Where's the magazine?" Hermione asked looking around the table where she had left the magazine earlier.

"Where it was supposed to be, Paper Shredder," Charles replied with a satisfied smile.

Harry burst out laughing. "The best place possible for that thing," He said grinning at Hermione's father. Charles grinned back and atmosphere was back to being buoyant. They finished their breakfast and then after helping with clearing the table and dishes, Hermione told her parents that they had to go back to Burrow and then she and Harry went back to their respective rooms to get ready.

When they came down, Charles and Jean were waiting for them in the living room.

"Mum, dad we have to leave now. We have to do the house hunting as well." Hermione said.

Jean was a little upset about them leaving, but Harry promised her to come back to meet her and Charles, as soon as possible.

Charles shook Harry's hand and Hermione hugged her mother goodbye.

"Take care of my daughter, Harry." Charles said softly as he looked at his wife hugging their daughter tightly.

"Yes sir," Harry whispered back as Jean turned to him and gathered him in a bear hug. Harry hugged her back, feeling like he was a part of this family.

"You're a part of this family now, Harry." Jean said pulling back as though if she knew what was going through his mind. Harry smiled in return, feeling content.

Hermione hugged her father and after saying final farewells, they made to leave, but not before Jean once again made them promise that they will come back soon to meet her and Charles.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione apparated back to the Burrow. They walked to the front door and knocked. Soon Mrs Weasley opened the door and let them in with a welcoming smile.<p>

"Oh Harry, Hermione, come in, come in," She said stepping aside, to let Harry and Hermione in the house.

"Good Morning, Mrs Weasley." Hermione said entering into the house. Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Everyone's in the kitchen." She said closing the door.

Harry and Hermione walked to the kitchen and Mrs Weasley followed them.

* * *

><p>Ginny was feeling very good today. Although she was a little disappointed that Harry was not there, she was enjoying her breakfast with her parents, Ron, and Luna. Nevertheless, that was okay, because then with Harry, Hermione would have been there as well and Ginny had started to grow frustrated seeing them together. Harry had eyes for Hermione only. Only god knew what Hermione had, that had Harry so spellbound with her.<p>

However, this morning she was willing to see her face, just to see her reaction to the latest Witch Weekly edition. It's not as if it would create a dent in Harry and Hermione's relationship, but at least it would give Ginny satisfaction of seeing Hermione struggling with her insecurities. Early in the morning, a copy of Witch Weekly's latest edition would have already been delivered to Hermione's plce. And knowing Hermione, she'd try to act indifferent and brave in front of Harry.

Over the years of her friendship with Hermione Ginny had come to understand her character to some degree.

Hermione was a strong-minded girl and a very loyal friend. She was determined, and was not easily swayed by what others said about her. However, sometimes her own uncertainties and lack of confidence made her a very vulnerable target.

Ginny had been close to Hermione during her Hogwarts years. She looked up to her, seeking her advice and guidance to tackle her problems. They had shared some good times together.

However, after the war, things had changed. They were not very close with each other. Although they were in the same year, something changed, maybe they had grown up. War had changed many things, along with her friendship with Hermione.

Ginny had hoped and believed that once the war ended Harry will notice her and maybe she will have her chance with him. But when Harry started to date Hermione, she felt betrayed.

Even though Ginny always pretended to get over her feelings for Harry, she was sure that Hermione knew about her prevailing feelings for Harry. Ginny had liked Harry very much and had wanted to be with him after the war ended, but Hermione came in between her and Harry.

During her school days, and before and after the war, Ginny had tried many times to make Harry notice her, but without being obvious. She became friends with him, even though she wanted to be so much more than that. She watched him date other girls, stood by him during dangerous times, and trusted him when others didn't. She was always there, in the background, standing behind Hermione, waiting for him to notice her.

Nonetheless, Harry never looked past Hermione and even if he did, he always looked at her as Ron's little sister, nothing more than that.

Although he considered her as one of his friends, she never became acquainted with his inner self. He never shared things with her, never came to her with his problems. It was always her, the girl he shared his life with, Hermione, his saving grace. Moreover, now Hermione was also the girl he was dating.

While previously Ginny had shared some good times with Hermione, now she found it difficult to be in her company without showing her displeasure. Watching Harry and Hermione together was like a physical blow for her.

She couldn't understand why Harry was with Hermione. They just didn't fit together like that. Ginny believed that Hermione was not the right girl for Harry. She looked more like a sister to Harry than his girlfriend.

Ginny had waited for years for just one chance to be with Harry, but Hermione had taken that one chance away from her. No matter from which angle Ginny tried to comprehend, Harry and Hermione just didn't look compatible. There were many questions in her mind, like- why was he with Hermione? Was he mistaking his friendly feelings for Hermione, for love?

However, Ginny saw no point in going through the speculation. What could she do to change that? Sometimes she was tempted to use love potion on Harry. But she knew she if she used the potion on Harry, she'd be caught eventually, besides that'd just have been a temporary solution. Only thing she could do was pray that one day Harry will come to his senses and realize that she was the right girl for him, not Hermione. She could hope that her once chance to be with Harry was just around the corner, after all Harry did find her beautiful and attractive, and that was a start.

* * *

><p>Now here Ginny was, waiting for Harry and Hermione to come so that she could see Hermione's reaction to Witch weekly's latest edition. It was just a coincidence, which Ginny had tried to use for her advantage.<p>

Previous day, when she had gone to Witch Weekly office, during the photo shootout (Luna was waiting for her in the reception area) it had slipped from her mouth that after the shoot she was meeting with her friends in Diagon Alley. It wasn't intentional, but it had worked in her favour. After the shoot was over a photojournalist followed her there from the office. It was pretty much a known fact that Weasley family was very close to Harry Potter, so photographer must have followed her to see if Harry Potter was there as well. She had seen that man in the Witch Weekly's office building earlier that day.

After leaving Hermione's place, she had apparated back to the Burrow with Ron and Luna. In the evening after making an excuse of taking a walk, she had apparated to the Witch Weekly's office and met the magazine's editor. She complained him about the photographer following her to the Diagon Alley. Editor was a sly man but after some persuasion from Ginny, he told her about the cover story of their latest edition. Apparently, wizarding world was speculating about who was the perfect girl for Harry Potter. Magazine was planning to create a conjecture by creating a love triangle between Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

Original idea was to create a love triangle of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But that was not a very appealing topic for wizarding world readers as that topic had been going on for years. He also told Ginny that it'd be a perfect publicity material to give a quick boost to her modelling career.

After hearing about complete story, Ginny felt smug inside. It's not as if it's going to do much harm to Harry and Hermione's relationship. But it was a little payback from Ginny to Hermione for taking Harry away from her.

Before leaving the office, Ginny had asked the editor to send one copy of the edition to Hermione Granger. Editor had promised her that the deed would be done without revealing the identity of the sender.

* * *

><p>Ginny raised her eyes to see Harry and Hermione enter into the kitchen, followed by her mother.<p>

"Good morning everyone," Harry said as he sat down on the empty chair next to Ron. Hermione also greeted others and sat down next to Ginny.

Even though Harry and Hermione were full, Mrs Weasley insisted they should eat, which was hard to resist, as table was filled with delicious foodstuff prepared by Weasley matriarch.

"Harry, Hermione, what are your plans for the day?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged in return. "Nothing as of now, Mr Weasley." Hermione replied.

Mr Weasley nodded. "I was thinking if you'd like to meet the property broker today."

"That'd be great, dad." Ron said excitedly as Harry, Hermione and Luna nodded in unison.

As Arthur Weasley told others about a property broker who was one of his acquaintances, Ginny tried to find some trace of distress on Hermione's face. However, she found none. Various thoughts passed through her mind. Hermione had an open expression on her face. Her eyes were bright with contentment. There was not even a trace of lingering sadness in her expression.

"Perhaps she didn't read the magazine." Ginny thought.

"Ginny…Ginny…," Ginny jerked out of her private musings and looked around her.

Hermione was talking to her. "Sorry, what did you say?" Ginny said trying to look apologetic.

For a moment, Hermione looked at Ginny with an odd expression on her face.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Ginny replied.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing," She replied with a smile. By now, everyone at the table was looking at Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny felt relieved from inside, but didn't show it on her face. Hermione had acute observational skills. For a moment, looking into Hermione's eyes Ginny thought Hermione had used Legilimency on her to read her mind.

Ginny took a moment to reply. She smiled at Hermione and said, "Okay,"

Just then, an owl swooped in through an open window and dropped a package on the table in front of Ginny.

Hermione was surprised, as it looked similar to the package she had received that morning at her parents' house.

"What is it?" Ron asked his sister.

"How would I know?" Ginny snapped. Inside she was trembling as picked up the package.

"It's Witch Weekly's latest edition." Hermione said deadpanned.

'Finally there's a reaction,' Ginny thought gleefully as she opened the package and magazine slid out of the envelope.

Ginny schooled her expression into shock as she looked at the cover of the magazine, so that others would not realize how satisfied she was feeling in her heart. She and Harry looked good together.

"What's wrong?" Arthur Weasley asked. Slowly Ginny raised her head looked at others mutely. While her family and Luna were looking confused, Harry looked furious and Hermione was looking down at her plate.

Ron had enough of the silence; he got up and snatched the magazine from Ginny's hand.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What the hell is this?" Ron said heatedly as he threw down the magazine on the table.

"Hermione received one copy of the magazine this morning." Harry said stonily.

Arthur picked up the magazine and looked at it. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he opened the magazine and read the cover story.

"When did they take this picture of you and Ginny? And why were you holding her hand?" Arthur asked as he handed over the magazine to his wife.

"Yesterday at Diagon Alley," Harry replied impassively.

"When?" Ron asked.

"Sometime after you and Luna left with Hermione, few people surrounded us and just then a photographer appeared and started taking pictures. I was pulling Ginny back into the shop when he clicked that picture." Harry said gesturing towards the picture on front cover of the magazine.

"How did that photographer know that you were at Diagon Alley?" Luna asked.

"Somebody must have tipped him off." Ron said. Suddenly he remembered something as he looked at his girlfriend and then his sister.

"Ginny, you and Luna were in the Witch Weekly's office yesterday. Did any of you tell anyone about Harry being at Diagon Alley?" He asked.

"No Ron, I didn't tell anyone." Luna replied without looking a slight bit offended.

"Neither did me," Ginny replied hotly, trying to hide her uneasiness.

"Why did you receive the magazine?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowed at his sister.

Ginny stood up angrily. "Are you suspecting that I told that photographer about Harry being at Diagon Alley?" She demanded angrily. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "There were hundreds of people at Diagon Alley yesterday, Ron. Anybody could have informed that photographer about Harry's presence there."

"And for why did I receive it." Ginny continued, "If you have forgotten, currently I am working for Witch Weekly, and since they have featured me in their cover story and maybe that's why they send it to me." She said with a calm voice. One part of her was feeling gratified, looking at distraught Hermione, but other part of her was terrified of others finding about her part in sending the magazine to Hermione.

"She's right, Ron. It could have been anybody." Hermione interrupted before Ron could retort.

Ginny sat down on her chair with a huff and looked at others. Happy atmosphere at the table before the arrival of Harry and Hermione was lost now. But no one seemed bothered by it. Except her mother, everyone was looking at Hermione (who was still looking down at her plate) concernedly.

"But why was it delivered to Hermione?" Arthur said aloud.

"Perhaps to cause a rift between Harry and Hermione," Luna expressed her opinion.

"They are trying to create a scandal about Harry Potter's love life to increase their business revenues." Arthur added.

"They have published this edition earlier than the expected date." Molly Weasley said unexpectedly. "I think it was sent to Hermione with the purpose of hurting her." She said. While she spoke, Molly didn't look up from the magazine. Her eyes were focused on the picture of her daughter with Harry.

"Who sent it to you?" Arthur asked to Hermione. But Harry answered for her. "There was no name on the package, but it was similar to the one Ginny received. Maybe it was sent from the Witch Weekly's office." He said.

Everyone looked at Hermione who was looking down at her plate, lost in her thoughts.

Hermione was once again starting to feel disheartened. In the morning after her talk with Harry, she had felt better and assured about her place in Harry's life. But at the moment, everything looked bleak. Her heart was getting heavier; she could feel depressing thoughts pressing down on her reasoning. She couldn't think clear. She looked at Harry, who was looking back at her, his eyes bright with emotion. _I Love You, _he mouthed and smiled at her, like she was the only one present in the room. Hermione nodded and smiled at him timidly, feeling warm inside.

Ron who was still seething with indignation and was oblivious to the silent exchange between Harry and Hermione (that didn't go unnoticed by a certain jealous young redhead witch), walked behind Hermione and squeezed her shoulder.

Hermione looked up behind her at Ron.

"You know that everything written in that magazine about you and Harry is nothing but rubbish. Right?" Ron said in a soothing tone. Hermione simply nodded, staring at Ron, dumbfounded.

"You should not let that thing disturb you. You and Harry are meant to be with each other. Besides they are nothing more than some stupid pictures and words." Ron patted Hermione's back a little awkwardly. He was feeling proud of himself at how he was handling his best friend's miserable mood.

"Umm…Ron," Hermione said a little tentatively.

"Yes Hermione," Ron said in a soothing manner, thinking that perhaps Hermione needed more support and reassurance in those stressful circumstances.

Hermione stood up and faced Ron.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" Hermione asked, keeping her face straight.

"Yeah maybe," Ron replied, feeling confused by Hermione's question.

Before Ron could realize what was happening, Hermione threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and then she started sobbing loudly.

Ron was completely freaked out by Hermione's reaction, and gave a horrified look to Harry. Harry stared at the sight in front of him for few seconds and then he burst out laughing, followed by Arthur and Luna. Suddenly atmosphere was back to bright and cheery.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said pulling back from her best friend. Ron realized that Hermione wasn't crying but laughing.

Hermione felt as though if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulder. Suddenly her mind was clear and all her uncertainties had lost their power on her.

"Why are you laughing?" Ron asked Hermione. He was looking at her as though if she was crazy.

However, instead of answering Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and smiled at him. Harry stood up from his seat and moved to where Ron and Hermione were standing. He patted Ron on the back.

"That was very nice of you Ron. I didn't know you knew how to comfort Hermione." Harry said playfully.

"Are you making fun of me?" Ron looked suspiciously at his two best friends.

Harry raised his hands in surrender. Never think of it even," He said with a teasing smile.

After that, Harry and Hermione excused themselves and left the kitchen.

Ginny was feeling very angry. All her efforts to hurt Hermione just went down the drain because of her family. Then Ron had to question her about that stupid photojournalist. On the top of it all the way Harry was looking at Hermione, Ginny wanted to scream. She should have remembered that Harry had a special talent of bringing Hermione out of her foulest mood. No matter what happened, Hermione had always responded to Harry's smile.

* * *

><p>After the breakfast, Ginny was last one leaving the kitchen (apart from her mother) when her mother called her.<p>

"Ginny," Molly called her daughter.

"Yeah," Ginny said turning around.

"Can I have a word with you?" Molly asked.

"Yes mum," Ginny replied. Her mother nodded and performed a silencing spell on the kitchen door.

"Ginny, I want to ask you something." Molly said.

"What is it, mum?" Ginny asked curiously.

Molly Weasley didn't know how to talk to her daughter about the things that were nagging her mind since the magazine had been delivered. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Ginny, did you send that magazine to Hermione?"

Ginny looked stunned. "Mum, I…I…" Ginny stuttered, searching her mind for an answer. Throughout the breakfast, not once did her mother indicate that she suspected something.

"Ginny, I want the truth." Molly stated clearly.

Seeing no way out of the situation, Ginny burst into tears.

"Yes mum, yesterday evening I went to witch weekly's office and asked them to deliver a copy of magazine to Hermione." Ginny said, sobbing.

Molly patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Why?" She asked.

"Oh mum, I am so sorry. I was not in a right state of mind. It was just a moment of weakness. It's just that I love Harry so much. It hurts me so much to see him with Hermione. Hermione knew how much I liked Harry, but still she disregarded my feelings for him and got together with him." Ginny said, wiping away her tears.

Then she continued, "Mum, Hermione is not the right girl for Harry. She doesn't love him as much as I do. I just wanted to hurt her." She said brokenly, as more tears rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Ginny dear, don't cry," Molly said, hugging her daughter. She held her daughter for some time, running her hand up and down on Ginny's back in a soothing manner.

Ginny pulled back. "I am sorry mum. I don't know what came over me." She said looking apologetic.

"It's okay Ginny." Molly said, "Everything will be all right in the end." She said, encouragingly.

After some time Ginny left the kitchen, leaving a very troubled Molly behind.

* * *

><p>Molly looked at her daughter's back as she left the kitchen. She was very troubled by what Ginny did. She believed that it wasn't in her daughter's nature to hurt someone deliberately, but still what Ginny did was very disturbing.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>** :- Rest of Molly's thoughts will be in next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
